


Predestined Souls

by Yukiko_Tsukishiro



Series: Yukiko - Multiverse (Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters) [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aweshipping - Freeform, Battle, Blueshipping, Drama & Romance, Duel Monsters, F/M, Hope, M/M, Magic, Puzzleshipping, Salvation, Threats, ardenteshipping, fairytalleshipping, rewritten, roseshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukiko_Tsukishiro/pseuds/Yukiko_Tsukishiro
Summary: An unexpected event in the city of Domino causes several changes in the timeline, affecting the future. An unexpected and equally unlikely encounter occurs. An irrefutable proposal is offered to a young woman. A young man named Yuugi has a secret wish and does it to Sennen Pazuru (Millennium Puzzle), where a sealed soul resides who sacrificed his life, memories and name to save the world. Atemu finds in Yuugi the light he needed so much and will do anything to protect it. Two predestined souls meet. Will they be able to save the world? What about the past? Will he be saved? Old enemies and new enemies emerge. Will Yuugi, Atemu and their friends be able to stop all threats? Can the world be saved in the past and in the future?
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Cyndia Crawford | Cecelia Pegasus/Pegasus J. Crawford | Maximillion Pegasus, Honda Hiroto | Tristan Taylor/Kawai Shizuka | Serenity Wheeler, Ishizu Ishtar/Mahaado | Mahad, Kaiba Seto/Kisara, Leon von Schroeder/Mana
Series: Yukiko - Multiverse (Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072754
Kudos: 3





	1. Unexpected event

**Author's Note:**

> Couples: Atemu&Yuugi, Shinkan Seto&kisara (Mizushipping), Seto&Kisara (Blueshipping), Honda&shizuka, (Ardentshipping), Shinkan Mahaado&Isis (Aweshipping), Jounouchi&Nuru, Pegasus&Cecilia (Roseshipping), Leon von Schroeder&Mana (Fairytalesshipping).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Couples: Atemu&Yuugi, Shinkan Seto&kisara (Mizushipping), Seto&Kisara (Blueshipping), Honda&shizuka, (Ardentshipping), Shinkan Mahaado&Isis (Aweshipping), Jounouchi&Nuru, Pegasus&Cecilia (Roseshipping), Leon von Schroeder&Mana (Fairytalesshipping).
> 
> Author's Notes  
> In Domino, an event ...
> 
> Yukiko is surprised when ...
> 
> A supreme being decides ...
> 
> Yo!
> 
> The fanfiction couples are going to be: Atemu&Yuugi, Seto&Kisara (Blueshipping), Honda&shizuka, (Ardentshipping), Mahaado&Isis (Aweshipping), Jounouchi&Nuru, Pegasus&Cecilia (Roseshipping), Leonhart&Mana (Fairytalesshipping).
> 
> As you can see, the only yaoi will be from Atemu and Yuugi. It's just that in relation to others, I can't make any pair different than those.
> 
> Believe me when I say that I couldn't give them other pairs.
> 
> I want to warn you that the Yukiko that appears in this fanfiction is the same Yukiko, millennia after the events of "Two hearts and one destiny", from another universe and the special fanfiction "Inevitable".
> 
> Have a good reading ^ ^

**Chapter 1 - Unexpected event**

****

In a peaceful village, a seven-year-old child had distanced himself from the other children, after ridiculing him for the exotic color of his skin that was white, while the rest was a brown skin, along with spiky black hair with violet outlines. at its ends, while his eyes were violet, resembling two amethysts, standing out from everyone around him, together with his height that was less than average, making him look younger than he was.

In addition, he had been born with a birthmark in the shape of a moon, and the day of his birth had been considered mystical, as the day became night while he was born, with his crying erupting in that event seen as magical by the residents who they sang songs in consecration to the Moon Goddess.

The elders came to admire that baby, believing that it was their Gods who sent it as a sign of peace and that they would remain away from the world.

After all, that small and peaceful village of farmers was inert from the great battles that took place far away, with them believing that its isolated location became an unbreakable protection as it had been for millennia.

There were dense and equally closed forests, in addition to immense and flowing rivers that, together with the promising and escaped slopes, converted that small village into a fort, while the people who lived in that place had managed to acquire their own subsistence, making needed to expose themselves to the world.

This child who was walking along a trail, after getting away from the others, was called Yuugi, being a different name, because as he was born different from all the others, his parents wanted to make him even more special, including the fact that they considered him a gift from the Gods and earthly son of the Moon Goddess by the moon symbol on the back of her neck.

Furthermore, the boy did not know that some adults had hidden information about him because he considered him too small, yet.

Regardless of the secret, he was loved by them, who had been fascinated by the young man's intelligence, although they realized that he was focused on games.

After all, that village had some traditional games and even at a young age, Yuugi had mastered all the games, deftly defeating several adults who were surprised by a child's ability, in addition to the change in his personality, while playing.

After all, he was shy and withdrawn.

However, when he played he became confident and showed defiant eyes.

In fact, his behavior while playing made him different from what he was out of games, with many believing that he embodied the game, literally speaking and because of that, nothing else mattered to him. His eyes became like a hawk's, analyzing his opponents, while devising unusual strategies that defeated his opponents, and this change in his personality fascinated all adults.

That day, Yuugi had defeated two adults who had requested a rematch against him, only to be massacred again, so to speak, by a seven-year-old child.

Normally, it would be something shameful for many, but, as the child was a child genius at games, defeating anyone who dared to challenge him, it was not considered shameful to lose to him.

In fact, there were always bets on how long someone would be able to resist playing against him, before losing.

After moving away from the village, the child looks at the sky and when doing so, something strange appears in the form of a flash and then something falls through that glow, causing a dense cloud of earth to hit a group of trees . More precisely, in the lands considered sacred by the residents.

The little one is in a mixture of fascination and fear, while the clash between them took place and in the end, fascination subdued fear and he approached the strange creature cautiously and only entered the sacred lands, because unlike the others, he held the birthright to step on that sacred ground.

If another person, other than Yuugi or his father, stepped on that sacred site, he would be severely punished.

After all, the Gods resided in that place.

As he approached, he noticed that the being had a muzzle and ears that were fuzzy, as well as its entire body, while showing a long neck, being all target and the wings were made of feathers, having sharp claws on the legs and that they looked like diamond. The tail was long, elegant and muscular, ending in a kind of club. Her eyes were blue as if they were two sapphires and on her forehead was a crescent moon symbol.

The creature opens its eyes, moaning in pain, as it rises from the small crater that formed with the impact of its body on the ground, starting to look with confusion for the place.

Meanwhile, Yuugi watched her hidden among the thick, gnarled trees, not knowing what to be fascinating was, although the boy believed he was a puppy because of his appearance.

He did not know it was a dragon, as there were no such creatures in his tales.

In addition, unlike so many others, it was a mammal. That is, it was not born from eggs like other dragons, besides breastfeeding its young, like any other mammal.

In fact, she had no scales, but because of the plush and precious stones, Yuugi did not know that the color of her eyes was like the most beautiful sapphire and that her claws evoked the appearance of diamonds.

She sniffs the air and turns to the young man who is looking at her in fascination as he continues behind a knotty tree.

Yukiko had realized that he was a human, but he could not distinguish where he was, while his memories were confused and as much as he tried to organize them, he could not discern them and only knew his name. Her origin was a mystery to her, although she felt a suffocating and equally overwhelming guilt in her heart that made her have a strong desire to cry, although she did not remember why.

When taken by an immense curiosity, she approaches her snout to him, trying to walk calmly towards the child when she sees that he retreated backwards and fell on his ass when he turned towards him.

Then, she stretches his neck, avoiding approaching him with her body so as not to frighten him, asking gently:

"Who are you?"

"Do you speak?!" the young man exclaims appalled, still sitting on the floor.

"I speak. Why do you ask?" She arches her brow, analyzing the little human in front of her.

"Because it's something incredible! My name is Yuugi! What's your name?" he asks, getting relieved and then excited to see that she was not a threat.

"Yukiko."

"What being are you? I have never seen a being like you and your appearance does not fit any description of our tales" he asks, standing up as he approaches her, gaining confidence to run his hand over her neck fur, finding the hair extremely soft and silky .

"I do not know. I think I am a snow dragon, since my snow is sacred."

The answer leaves the young man appalled, and the dragon cub shakes his head vigorously sideways, and then sighs, speaking sadly:

"I wanted to remember my past. I feel that I forgot something, just as I feel a deep pain and in my heart, as well, an intense longing. In fact, I want to cry right now, without knowing the real reason"

In that, pearly tears come from his blue orbs and moved by his kind and kind heart, Yuugi walks up to her snout and hugs him, stroking her, while she cries copiously.

After several minutes, she calms down and thanks, while smiling:

"Thank you very much, Yuugi."

"It's better?"

"Yes ... What is this place?" She asks with evident curiosity in her face.

"Well, we are in a forest adjacent to Onimod village. This forest is sacred."

"Onimod? It has a ... peculiar sound. She says, choosing her words carefully'

"Call it strange or bizarre" he says with a shrug. "Everyone complains about that name, but we couldn't change it, because the Council of Elders doesn't let it. There is a legend about the founder and the reason for this strange name. The story goes that the founder was so drunk that he coaxed the name that was going to baptize the village. When the words were mixed up, that bizarre name came out. As he died, after baptizing the village, they decided not to change the name he had given, regardless of whether it was ridiculous or bizarre"

After the boy finished the story, they both laughed heartily, and then went on to talk for several hours, with Yuugi loving having a friend, once, that he had no friends.

In fact, he told of the dream he had and that it consisted of him seeing a figure in front of him, with some of the contours resembling that of a person, with spiky hair like him. It was a recurring dream in his life and he always woke up feeling sad when he saw that it was just a dream, although he did not understand the reason for this sadness, making the dragon surprised, with him confessing that he never told anyone about that dream.

After talking for several hours, with Yuugi's back resting on the smooth and silky body of the dragon, he comments that he wanted to introduce her to the other residents, but Yukiko was afraid of their reaction and in the end, she became a secret of the young man, who came to visit her whenever he could, bringing some sweet or salty, while teaching her how to fish.

A few days later, they were fishing, with her using her claws to fish, and she was never able to catch a lot of fish unlike her friend who caught enough fish to take home, since her father was always busy because he was a High Priest and took care of the temple located in the center of the village, and Yuugi was chosen to be the next High Priest, according to the village's tradition.

As it was an age-old tradition, he had to accompany his father in his duties so that he could learn the priesthood, because one day, he would succeed him.

Because he was still a child, Yuugi did not need to be constantly with his parent, being released to be able to have fun and when that happened, he went to his friend.

He had explained to Yukiko about the Gods they worshiped and who were associated with the elements of nature and the sky, with the dragon being fascinated by the explanation, along with the fact that Yuugi demonstrated and explained about Kiei, which was the energy that all beings, living or not, possessed and that together with the prayer to the God who ruled a certain element, they could manipulate that element.

He even demonstrates by concentrating his Kiei, then praying to the Water Goddess and after praying, he stretches out his arms, making part of the water come together in the form of a sphere that floated in the air according to the commands from his master, and then he let the sphere fall, while showing that he was tired from the effort to keep his Kiei.

He explained that it drained their energy and that they only used Kiei on special occasions, with him adding the fact that only members of the village High Priest clan could manipulate Kiei and that they used him only in ceremonies.

A few days later, the dragon asked why he always stayed with her and not with other humans, with Yuugi explaining that he had no friends his age, as they thought his appearance was too strange, with him adding the fact that he had the respect of the elders in relation to the games, since they were a form of consecration to the Gods during the ceremonies and in those moments, Yuugi was immensely happy to participate in the ritual.

In fact, he was hiding some games that could be taken in the arms of a child and had taught Yukiko how to play, besides helping her make a cover of braided straw and leaves among some trees so that she could shelter from the rain, and the young woman had proved to be a formidable opponent, despite always losing to Yuugi, realizing how different he was when he played and found it fascinating.

At that moment, while they were fishing, the young man ends up laughing at the new attempt of the white dragon which, when stretching its claw to try to catch a fish, ended up falling into the lake, getting soaked in the process, with him laughing lightly, while she vigorously shook his body. to get rid of the water in his coat, as he returned to the shore.

"It will scare the fish away." he speaks with laughter.

"I quit! I can't find this body! I can't catch almost anything!" she exclaims, while huffing indignantly.

Then, she opens her eyes wide when she realizes that she has spoken too much and closes her jaws, praying that her friend had not heard what she said, although she thought it was impossible, because she had spoken in a good tone.

The young man keeps the rod, ignoring the fish that were struggling in the braided basket and asks, arching his brow:

"What do you mean, you don't see this body?"

She sighs and speaks, turning her muzzle away from his face for being embarrassed, and her flushed cheeks are visible:

"I have another form and I keep it hidden, because something guides me to do this. I apologize for not telling you about this, Yuugi. You are my friend. I feel like I never had a friend like you."

He approaches, showing a gentle smile, as he speaks:

"It's all right. I am not upset. You are my only friend. None of the other kids want to befriend me because the color of my skin and eyes is very different from theirs, along with my short stature."

"Because it's different?"

"Well, they have darker skin. They say I'm clear because of the moon mark on the back of my neck. This is said to be a sign that I am the earthly son of the Moon Goddess and that this has been reflected in a clearer appearance."

She looks thoughtful and then comments:

"Screw the others. You are awesome! In addition to being distinct."

"Distinct?"

"My furry ears guarantee a very accurate hearing. I hear what the children say and I can decipher, more or less, their actions. Many of them are cruel. You are very kind, sweet and kind, in addition to being an expert cora e agradece, timidamente:

"Thank you very much. Hey, Yukiko, can I ask you a favor?"

"What favor?"

"I would like to see your other form."

She shows a slight hesitation, but then she agrees, and then asks:

"Do you promise to keep it a secret?"

"Yes!"

She consents and her body shines, with her taking on the appearance of a twelve-year-old with plush white ears on her head and long white hair, displaying feathered wings, sapphire blue eyes and a tail that dangled playfully behind her and whose tip displayed a kind of club. Her skin was white as snow and she wore a beautiful blue dress with details on the edges in the form of soft fur, with a jewel on top of the dress, matching with a bow, besides having jewelery on her wrists, neck and head, being possible to see beautiful bracelets. The fabric was simply magnificent.

"Amazing!" he exclaims in amazement, because her appearance gave an air of sublimity and royalty.

Then, he realizes that she exhibits a focused face, and then her ears, wings and tail disappear, although she still showed prominent canines when she opened her mouth to sigh, in addition to continuing with the moon symbol on her forehead.

'Can you hide them?"

She nods, nodding.

"I felt I could do that."

Yuugi gets excited and starts to celebrate, showing him his fishing rod and teaching her how to fish, while having fun, while celebrating the fact of being able to catch several fish when he was in that shape, because he was able to handle the fishing rod .

They roast some and eat, while the boy comments:

'You can stay in that shape whenever you want."

She looks thoughtful and then says:

"Well, this form is more practical than the other and that is an undeniable fact. But I think it's safer for me to be in the shape of a dragon most of the time. Something compels me to stay in the form of a dragon as long as possible."

Then, when night falls, they say goodbye, with Yuugi taking the other fish to the hut he shares with his parents, while Yukiko assumed his true form, returning to the interior of the sacred forest, after saying goodbye to his friend.

Several weeks passed, and without knowing it, Yuugi was being followed by some young people who had been surprised that the other child always went to the forest located to the north of the village, since only the High Priest was entitled to visit those lands that as sacred by the fact that the Gods live in that place.

Of course, Yuugi would be a future High Priest, just like his father and therefore, he was allowed to walk through the sacred lands. It was your birthright.

Even so, they were surprised by his absence from the village, being only seen when he was with his father, learning the art of the priesthood to be able to praise the Gods, take care of offerings and manage festivals in honor of the Gods, in addition to other pertinent obligations to his post, with the High Priest being seen as emissary of the Gods by the villagers.

Then, one of the boys, the most frightened of the group and who was not enjoying the idea of approaching the lands where the Gods lived, speaks with visible hesitation:

"Are you sure we can get in? Yuugi will be a High Priest in the future. He has the birthright to set foot on these lands. We don't have that right and we can be punished by the Gods for our outrage."

"Don't you dare chicken out! The Gods will not notice." What appeared to be the leader speaks with determination in his countenance and look."

"But the Gods are omnipresent and omniscient. They will know! We will be cursed for desecrating this soil!" Another exclaims terrified, holding his head in his hands, as if a divine ray was going to fall on him for his crime."

"Stop being cowards! We need to find out why Yuugi visits these sacred lands every day."

"He must be praying to the Gods. I heard that there is a small shrine in the center of this forest and that it was built by the first High Priest. We do not know how the teachings about the Gods are being administered. It may be a task given by his honorable father."

"Pray every day? They don't even do that in the temple."

"We're talking about a sanctuary."

"Bunch of cowards! I will!"

After exclaiming with conviction, he walks away and enters the sacred ground, while his friends sighed and among them, there are those who still feared a punishment from the Gods and wished to escape as quickly as they could, while some gathered a meager courage and they entered the sacred land, following the leader, while looking terrified to the sides, fearing the appearance of any of their Gods.

After a few minutes, they notice a movement and start to sneak among the dense trees, being appalled when they see that Yuugi was playing with a girl with long white hair and blue eyes, having a golden crescent symbol on her forehead and wearing a sublime dress, along with jewelry that they had never seen before.


	2. Kisara and Nuru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When investigating how Kisara and Nuru reincarnated in that universe, she discovers that ...
> 
> So, she decides ...
> 
> Yukiko starts to ...

**Historical notes**

Yo!

I want to explain that for this fanfiction I used the concept of slavery from other countries and not from ancient Egypt.

Slavery was not in terms of property or forced servitude, and it is difficult, even today, to research about it due to the fact that the words slaves and servant are similar.

Even, the word Hem is used for servants and was used for slaves, workers and even priests, as the word Hemt – netjr (high priest), being that it would be "servant / slave of the Gods".

In ancient Egypt there were no slave markets as they were in other kingdoms where slaves were sold on the streets either directly or by auction. Debt slavery comprised private and equally documented relationships with debt and the services that would be provided to pay the debt, being carried out between customers, local councils or employees' offices. All men, women and children needed to be documented with their name, special talents, etc. After the debt was paid, slavery / servitude was ended and freedom was returned to them according to the documents.

Therefore, slavery that was not regulated or that originated from kidnapping was not only illegal. They were liable to punishment and disapproved by Egyptian society.

Even the families of those who were enslaved could demand the return of their enslaved family members as a form of compensation.

As for child slavery, children were prohibited from carrying out manual labor and could only carry out light labor.

With regard to sexual abuse of slaves, these cases were very rare and rape was a crime, whether on a slave or a free Egyptian, in addition to being condemned by society and equally disapproved because if the woman became pregnant, it would disturb the peace in the house, being that the house was considered sacred to the Egyptians.

As for concubines, even though they were often negotiated as gifts among government officials, all women and men who understood this group chose this life for themselves, making them trained in a similar way to modern prostitution and did not have the stigma associated with this function as it was in other countries, in addition to being in better environments.

In ancient Egypt there were three types of slavery:

\- Debt slaves, comprising men and women who sold themselves and their families slavery to pay the debt and were released as soon as the work was completed.

\- Prisoners / captives of war, were not in a better situation than ordinary servants. They were integrated into smaller groups and colonies making them part of the empire. They could also be given to temples, as rewards to soldiers for good service or raised as servants in the palace. As for living conditions and rights, they were very similar to those of free and ordinary people.

They could even own property, in addition to having rights such as civilians, since they worked in various positions ranging from domestic servants to government assistants and if they were employed or belonged to wealthier influential and / or elite families or even to themselves Pharaoh, they were able to rise easily in their status, often ending up being better than most ordinary people by virtue of living off their masters' assets, along with access to all benefits according to their job and position .

Furthermore, contrary to the views of other peoples and contradictory to popular beliefs adopted in various countries, these slaves were overly appreciated by Egyptian society due to their different skin colors, with them being seen as part of Egyptian society.

\- Criminal slaves: this group comprised free Egyptians who committed a crime and, as a result, were turned into slaves as punishment. Unlike slaves of the times, we write about debt and prisoners of war, they were treated very badly and equally frowned upon by society because everyone was aware of their status as criminals.

As you can see, in the concept of slavery, I ended up using the Western and not the Egyptian.

I had reason to adopt the view of other cultures.

Have a good reading XDDDD

**Chapter 2 - Kisara and Nuru**

In one of his investigations of the events in that universe, wanting to know how Kisara and Nuru had reincarnated, Yukiko discovered his answer in Ancient Egypt and decided to access this memory, one of several acquired.

She discovered that an act of Pharaoh Seto ensured the reincarnation of Kisara and Nuru, the latter without him knowing and that was carried out when he was of old age and whose throne would be inherited by his son.

A few weeks before passing his title on to him, Seto released the soul of Kisara who was confined to the stone tablet, although there was a part with him that always comforted him and that was his light, being the only love of his life.

In fact, his son's mother had only been a marriage of convenience, as he needed an heir and tradition ordered the marriage between cousins to maintain the purity of blood, making him marry a distant cousin who enjoyed the luxury that got in return and that was enough for her, even if she didn't have Pharaoh's heart.

After all, Seto's heart has always been that of Kisara, the only woman he has loved in his entire life and who he would love forever, wishing to find her again in the afterlife, if the Gods so permitted.

At least, that was his hope, and it was necessary to study rituals and magic for several decades to find a way to free the blue-eyed white Dragon that was Kisara's Ka and Bah (soul) from the stone on which he was sealed.

Taking over as Pharaoh in place of his cousin Atemu, at his request, with Sennensui (Sennen Pazuru) as proof of his title, he ordered Mana to help him free a soul confined in a stone, explaining who he was by showing the stone, with the young woman consenting to the request, starting to use her spare time, which was little, since she was elevated to one of the Rokushinkan of the now Pharaoh Seto, starting to bear the Sennen Ringu that in the past belonged to Mahaado, while he assumed the post of royal magician of the palace, succeeding his master.

Then, after decades, with Seto assisting in their research, they discover a way to simultaneously release the Ka and Bah that had been partially separated during the sealing.

Isis, the only remnant of Pharaoh Atemuu's Rokushinkan, with the exception of Seto who ascended to Pharaoh, became a Pharaoh Seto's shinkan, starting to help them in their liberation plans, fervently wishing to do the same with the Black Magician, because he wanted to release Mahaadocom Seto by agreeing to her request and that it was from Mana, too.

Pharaoh was especially happy to be able to release Kisara and he fervently prayed to the Gods that he would find her in the afterlife and that this time, he would do anything to protect her.

Yukiko had accessed these memories, being one of several memories that had been acquired, with her insisting on observing the ritual of liberation of the white dragon with blue eyes from his stone prison, as well as he heard Seto's words, said only for the stone by leaning her forehead on it, showing the signs of her advanced age, the words portraying the deep love she felt for Kisara and her genuine desire to find her again.

From the corner of his eye, the albino realized that another board had been affected by the ritual with the group not realizing what was happening near them.

In this case, it was one that was next to the white dragon with blue eyes and the reason the ritual had repercussions on this stone plate was because they ended up not measuring the level of their techniques, ending up using excess magic, ending up by the same repercussion in the sign next to Kisara's.

After all, they had only studied the theory and had not put it into practice until that moment.

The albino was surprised to identify that it was the plaque that contained the black dragon with red eyes and when accessing the memories of how that dragon was sealed, he saw that it was taken from Nuru.

When she accessed those memories, she saw her friend's counterpart from another universe fighting a slave merchant and the auctioneer who would sell her at an auction.

After a few minutes, before the other men came to the rescue of those who tried to restrain her, she managed to overthrow those who tried to confine her and broke through some of the fetters that had been placed on her leaving everyone appalled.

Nuru had managed to accomplish this feat because she had joined the dragon that inhabited her body and because of this union she was able to partially use the strength of that being and that union occurred only a few minutes ago.

After being free, in theory, because she was surrounded, she enters a state of semi-consciousness to invoke her black dragon with red eyes from within her when making a decision that would be irrevocable once the being left her.

When the dragon came out of the brunette who fell to her knees by the semi-conscious state that she was induced to invoke, she proudly spread her wings and promptly exterminated the auctioneer and the Nuru. It also caused great destruction in the surroundings.

During the chaos that was established in the market with the dragon attack, Yukiko realized that her friend's counterpart from the past of another universe was partially aware and that she had invoked the red-eyed black dragon because she wanted to die so as not to live a life as a slave. .

After all, she was fully aware that if the dragon was removed from her body she would die because it was her Ka and Bah from the little she understood when she heard from some people about the sealing that the shinkan performed when using magic objects called Millennium Items and that they could summon the sealed Ka to serve them.

As Yukiko accessed Nuru's past she was surprised to discover that in that universe, the young woman was also Kisara's half sister and that the brunette believed that her half sister was dead with Kisara sharing that same thought.

When investigating the period that the sealing occurred she was sad because it had occurred at the same time that Kisara was approaching the city where the auction was taking place looking for water because she was thirsty and the sealing occurred a few hours before the albino entered the city.

If they had met, Nuru would have known she was alive and would not have carried out this suicide attack near the palace where Pharaoh Atemu's Rokushinkan was.

She returns to the moment of sealing and sees the appearance of Shinkan Akhenaden. The accompanying soldiers brought a sandstone board and left it standing with the shinkan using the power of their Sennengan (Millennium Eye) to seal the dragon by extracting it from Nuru who died at the time his Ka and Bah was extracted her.

From what the albino discovered, Nuru committed this suicidal act in order to be free from slavery and because he believed that all his loved ones were dead with Kisara sharing this same thought making the tan had no reason to stay alive while swearing ferociously to himself that his dragon would not bow to anyone. This was her last thought before being sealed to her with her body falling lifeless on the floor when the image of a dragon appeared on the surface of the board making the albino cry because she was still a counterpart to her friend from another universe.

Yukiko wipes her tears and arches her brow trying to understand why Akhenaden never used this dragon as his Ka, since he had sealed it.

Upon discovering the answer to her question, she smiled with intense satisfaction because the black dragon with red eyes could not be summoned to the battlefield due to the fact of resisting the Sennengan to Akhenaden's discontent with that dragon becoming the indomitable Ka and that he did not bow to any of the Shinkan. This was caused by the Bah de Nuru which contained his pride and fierce determination.

In fact, she held fast to her oath taken seconds before being sealed to her Ka. She would not bow down to anyone and that reverberated in her Dragon which was considered untamed by everyone.

As he analyzed the behavior of his friend's counterpart, Yukiko discovers that even though she was a slave, the Nuru of ancient Egypt had an untamed nature and considering what she suffered was supposed to have the opposite.

In the end, she was a wild soul and that nature had been projected onto the dragon that could resist any invocation. If someone tried to summon it, it would not appear on the stone board during the battle.

Returning to the moment that the white dragon with blue eyes disappeared from the sealing stone along with the part of Kisara's soul that was with Pharaoh Seto and that was his light until that moment while the black dragon with red eyes also disappeared from the Board of sandstone, she saw something that alarmed her too much.

Yukiko swore that he had seen a shadow moving by himself near Seto and decided that he would investigate this after finishing his foray into the events of the past with Yukiko seeing that Pharaoh agreed to help Mana and Isis to free Mahaado's soul. Additional magic was required for this because he used advanced magic to merge with his Ka, just before he died.

Aware of the additional difficulty that he would have to free his magic teacher, Mana studied and trained hard to be able to use two spells simultaneously and that together with the two items of the millennium, Sennen Shakujou (Sennen Roddo) and Sennen Ringu, managed to free Mahaado and Kisara, releasing Nuru also as a side effect of the release of the blue-eyed white Dragon with Isis praying to the Gods that he would be able to find his beloved Mahaado in the afterlife.

After finishing the liberation process and before they left the place where the Ka-sealed stone plates rested, Pharaoh Seto put his hand on Sennensui (Sennen Pazuru) and spoke to himself:

"My great friend and cousin, Mahaado is free from the prison that placed himself. I pray to D (Ra) that one day you will wake up from the deep sleep in which you find yourself inside the item and also be free without the threat of Zorc Necrophades It's what I desire. I even created a stone tablet containing our final battle decades ago using our most loyal servants. This stone also contains Pert Kertu, the prayer of death that I wrote as an elegy posthumous in honor of you. I hope that one day you can read. "

After saying this, he leaves with the huge gates being closed behind him.

The albino returns to the present and decides to research whether that shadow had moved by itself and when probing future events he found the answer and he did not like it.

Then, Yukiko looks at the brunette, remembering Egypt from another universe, where she was Kisara's half sister because of a womanizing parent.

Jounouchi saved her from slavery, making her his personal servant, since they fell in love at first sight and that thanks to him having saved her from slavery, she can find her half sister, Kisara.

In the end, Jounouchi and Nuru became involved, with her confessing that they matched and that if she was reincarnated in that world, being saved from death together with Kisara, along with the fact that they are both twin sisters in that universe, with Nuru inheriting the brunette's appearance. father, while Kisara had inherited his mother's albino appearance, meant that new events would occur from this change, with Yukiko believing that this implied that she was predestined to Jounouchi and vice versa, something that would be interesting, in his view.

Furthermore, taking advantage of the opportunity, the albino seeks visions of the future of both and when she finds them, she can't help smiling, as she saw very interesting things and in fact, they made a perfect couple.

As she thought about the counterpart of her friends from another universe, she remembers how the explosion in one part of the city changed the life of the albino and the brunette who were originally going to die, before Kisara could be reunited with Kaiba and before Nuru could find Jounouchi.

She found out about this change by accessing the memories of that world by scanning the domino effect of the explosion, such as the title of the city where she lived.

In the case of albino and morena the attack of the monster that destroyed a district of the city of Domino caused the death of a man who in the original timeline would have caused the death of Kisara, Nuru and their parents who were in a car because this man's car would crash into the vehicle the family was traveling in when he pulled up at the red light. The impact would be so brutal that everyone would die on the spot.

As this man was one of those killed in the explosion, the fatal accident did not occur and the family continued on their way to visit the apartment they had purchased and whose building was located near the game store, Kame Game, which belonged to Sugoroku Muto, Yuugi's grandfather.

With the proximity, Yuugi, Kisara and Nuru would go to the same playground and destiny would make the three of them childhood friends.

She comes out of her memories at the same time that she finished polishing the details inherent in her disguise in that world, after collecting money through gold and jewelry that she took from mines around the world by digging them with her claws, after placing them the humans of the place to sleep with their magic.

Yukiko concentrates and begins to modify her eighteen-year-old appearance for a seven-year-old child while maintaining her adult mind. The albino walks to the playground where she found the three of them playing together and when she gets close to the group she manages to make friends with them and smiles internally when she sees that her plan was being a success. Now she could protect and care for them properly.


	3. Yuugi and Sennen Pazuru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukiko decides ...
> 
> Yuugi, Kisara and Nuru ...
> 
> Sugoroku delivers ...

With the advent of the days, Yukiko's friendship with the trio grew more and more, with Yuugi receiving help to deal with the bullying he suffered constantly, with the twins supporting him for suffering for the appearance they had, just as it was with Yuugi , although in the case of the twins, they defended themselves and Yuugi when Yukiko was not with them.

After all, when Yukiko was with them, it was she who took over their protection.

Kisara and Nuru's father was a Kung Fu master of the Dragon School and their mother was a Kenjutsu master practicing the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu style (飛 - style of the flying celestial ruling sword), whose blows are associated with dragons. Their daughters practiced both styles feeling a great affinity with them, making the albino smile from the corner, as this affinity and natural talent were logical considering the dragons that inhabited their bodies and that were an integral part of their soul, making them a reflection of the their carriers' hearts.

Yuugi, Kisara and Nuru had realized that those who bullyed them did not appear to torment them a second time and over time, they tried to understand what was going on.

They did not know that their disappearance was caused by Yukiko, who was angry for assaulting and humiliating Yuugi and her friends, made a point of hunting these wicked children using their powers to provide terrible nightmares so that they would go crazy, forcing their parents to send your children to psychic institutions about a smile of satisfaction from her.

The albino confessed that she had a great and fertile creativity to punish them while doing this hidden act from her friends at the same time that she wanted to prevent them from suspecting Yuugi, Nuru and Kisara, although it was difficult to associate their madness with three innocent children .

Even so, he wanted to avoid any problems with the police and, therefore, acted in the shadows.

The half dragon knew better than anyone that Yuugi would never agree to any revenge and act of violence no matter how much he suffered because of the attackers.

After all, he was unable to hate anyone, much less wish him harm, no matter how much he tormented or hurt him, physically or emotionally. He was nice and kind, with his kindness being his greatest strength.

At the same time that Yukiko was fascinated by his heart, she was fully aware that a heart like his left him vulnerable to suffering and therefore he needed protection, while she hated anyone who hurt him, making her want nothing the purest evil for those who dared to hurt or who made their beloved friend suffer, with her now hunting them.

However, as the number of children hospitalized in psychiatric institutions grew for having provoked Yukiko's fury by practicing bullying against her friends, the police began to carefully investigate this occurrence, at least bizarre when they saw it, as they worked together with a team composed of scientists specialized in the field of pathology, microorganisms and psychiatry, as one of the lines of investigation that the police worked involved contamination of soil, water or food in the playground, leading them to investigate all street vendors and sources local water resources, in addition to researching soil samples, together with plants.

They also worked with another hypothesis that involved the poisoning of children through some unknown drug, and they suspected that the administration of this unknown substance to children was done in a way that they were not suspicious of the poisoning and because of that hypothesis, all children frequenting the park passed tests, with Yukiko having to use her powers to make them think they were examining her, as she was not entirely human unlike her friends, and she thanked herself for training her magical powers, especially the ability to manipulate human minds, causing them to use another child's blood and saliva as if they were hers when manipulating their minds.

Still following this line of investigation, the police decided to listen to the reports of all the children who played in the park, as they were looking for some strange report and that it was common in the reports of other children.

Yuugi, Nuru, Yukiko and Kisara were also heard with those in charge with them and were later released.

As she looks at the couple who were nothing more than her mental slaves and that she subjugated them to pretend to be a family, aiming to help her in her disguise and that she intended to free them when she achieved emancipation.

Therefore, it allows you to remember when you enslaved them and what it was a few months ago, after changing your body to a seven-year appearance.

At the time, the albino was looking for fake parents, as a seven-year-old child could not live alone.

Therefore, she started to look for targets that fit what she was looking for in her future mental slaves, aiming to use her powers to subdue them, being something temporary, because when she was older, she would go to court to emancipate herself, doing so that she could live alone without having to keep slaves with her.

Yukiko remembers when she met them at the airport using advanced magic to find out if they fit the profile she was looking for, and she was happy to find that they fulfilled exactly all the requirements she was looking for in her future temporary slaves. They had no family, they were far from friends, they were new to the city, they did not have a good heart and their work would facilitate their magic so that they would never comment on their private life, where they lived and on their existence with anyone.

The reason for putting one of the conditions as not having a good heart was to avoid feeling any remorse or regret by mentally enslaving the couple, even if it was temporary.

So, after choosing them as their prey, she started their hunt by following them out of the airport and as soon as they left the terminals and started walking down a street, she suddenly appeared in front of them, making them terrified by sudden appearance and before the couple could react, she makes the golden crescent moon symbol appear on her forehead and projects on both at the same time, starting to enslave them mentally by using her magic as an aid, trapping them in their illusion.

When she finishes the process they smile and start to interact with her as if she were their daughter, with the albino using her magic to create a birth certificate where they were listed as her parents, in case they needed to present any documents.

Upon their orders, they rented an apartment near where Yuugi, Kisara and Nuru lived and another one far from that place to use as an address in their employment contracts while living on alternate days so they would not be suspicious. This property would be the couple's future home, after releasing them, while they would pass the documents from the apartment near Yuugi to her name.

Until the day of the couple's release from her mind control, she would use the money she had in an account to pay for the apartment next to her friends as well as any cost related to the property, causing the couple to bear only the other property and any expenses related to this, in addition to the personal expenses themselves because the couple's budget did not allow to rent two rents at the same time.

In addition, there were only a few pictures of her with them and the reason for having these few pictures in the room was to keep her cover.

After all, it would be strange to have no family pictures in the room.

She comes out of her memories when they leave the police station, with the albino saying goodbye to her friends while following her mental slaves.

Because of extensive and exhaustive investigations, the playground was closed for several months for a thorough investigation.

As the playground was closed to the public, Kisara, Nuru and Yukiko visited Yuugi in his house, playing in his room, while waiting for the playground to be opened to the public again, with the group of friends alternating visits between them.

They visited the twins 'house and their parents' doujo, and they also visited Yukiko's house and felt sorry for her friend because her parents were always absent.

After all, they didn't know the truth about them.

Only after the end of an intense and thorough investigation by several competent bodies was it found that the playground offered no risk and it was reopened to the public to the delight of Yuugi, Kisara and Nuru, while the police investigation was shelved by lack of evidence.

Over time, the bullying at the playground stopped because those who practiced these cruel acts were interned in psychiatric institutions to the delight of Yukiko, who had been happy when it also reverberated in the elementary school that she and her friends attended.

After all, they were able to walk in the corridors without being pushed and booed, and no one took their study material to mess it up in order to make them suffer, being that they did it preferentially with Yuugi when he was alone, because when they did against Kisara or Nuru they had to get along with the sisters, with Yukiko dealing with them after getting ready with their friend.

Now, the group of friends was relaxed because everyone who tormented them, including publicly humiliating them and verbally and physically wounding them, was hospitalized.

Albino leaves his memories of a few weeks ago and comes back to the present. She was looking at Yuugi's room through the glass screen on the ceiling of Yuugi's room.

As she watched him, the albino remembered her dear friend's seven-year birthday that was held the day before, with the half dragon allowing himself to be lost in memories of his birthday while a gentle smile appeared on his lips as he remembered that he was happy and it had been a private party and only with close friends and families, involving Sugoroku, the twins and the twins' family, as well as Yukiko's mental slaves who pretended to be his parents and the albino herself who participated in the Yuugi's birthday party.

She remembered them singing congratulations to Yuugi who was especially happy because it was his first birthday with friends because on his previous birthdays, he celebrated alone with only his parents and grandfather for having no friends.

Even Anzu in the original timeline took time to make friends with him starting only when Yuugi was nine to ten years old and as she recalled the changes in that timeline, the albino recalled that the district explosion made her parents fear another terrorist attack because they believed that this was the cause of the explosion.

The consequence of this fear was that they gave up buying a property in the city of Domino close to where Yuugi lived and moved to the neighboring city. So Anzu did not meet Yuugi when they were children because she was currently studying at another school in the neighboring city.

Upon leaving one of the memories she acquired, the half dragon knew that even without her parents, unable to contain an immense regret in her heart when she remembered why her friend was an orphan, Yuugi still had her grandfather and something unusual for her. he. At least until a few months ago it was having friends.

Well, in his case girls as friends but for those who never had a single friend, having three friends at once made him especially happy, making his heart overflow with happiness while helping him to partially overcome loss of your parents.

She remembers him blowing out the candles and after them delivering gifts that consisted of games he didn't have yet, making him immensely happy because Yuugi loved games and nothing gave him more pleasure than playing a game.

After all, he had inherited his love for games from his grandfather. In the past, Sugoroku (Solomon) was called a legendary player because he traveled the world in search of games and the more challenging the game was the better with him dominating all the games, with nothing giving him more pleasure than defeating his opponents.

In fact, he did not disguise the immense pride he felt for his grandson to have inherited the same spirit from him for the games.

While watching Yuugi's eyes shining as he eagerly opened presents, Yukiko remembered the times they played with him smiling when he realized that Yuugi was like his counterpart from another universe. The difference between them was that he did not become someone else playing, remaining as he was outside the games. Only in the future, as he gained confidence in himself and his skills thanks to Atemu's influence in his life, would he become someone else playing.

After he blew out the candles, he cut the cake and distributed it among them with the children eating the sweets and snacks to later play with Yuugi who made a point of debuting the games he had won for the amusement of the twins and Yukiko making the child with tricolored hair would be even happier, as he wanted to play with his friends.

Then, the albino comes out of her memories of the previous day because that was the day Sugoroku would give as a gift to her beloved grandson, Sennen Pazuru that contained Atemu's sealed soul, with her wishing to see the scene in person after seeing him for the memories acquired.

She realizes that Yuugi was looking in a mixture of curiosity and anxiety at what his grandfather was hiding behind his back, only to see that the little boy's eyes sparkled when a golden box with hieroglyphs was spread out on its surface and a Wadjet eye on the side from the front, the box resembling a kind of sarcophagus.

Along with the delivery of the object, his grandfather said that the object would make a wish come true for anyone who assembled it, making young Mutou's eyes shine with this information while the child celebrated the gift, thanking his beloved grandfather.

Yukiko smiles when she sees Yuugi's immense happiness when he opens the object, finding golden pieces in the shape of a puzzle, gently rubbing his hands while admiring them with euphoria and then closing the box, depositing it on his bedroom table so that could hug his grandfather, thanking him again for the gift while Sugoroku paternally patted his grandson's head.

Then she sees that the child sits in the chair in front of her desk and opens the box to put the puzzle together. It was evident that Yuugi was too anxious to finish assembling the item.

However, it would take the boy eight years to put the puzzle together according to the memories acquired from that world and when she remembers that fact, she feels sorry for him because she saw his genuine and intense enthusiasm that she mistakenly thought she would be able to put together that night.

After his grandfather left the room, the albino sighs.

After all, due to the knowledge he had of that universe within Sennen Pazuru, there was the soul of a Pharaoh of Ancient Egypt sealed in him and who had sacrificed his life, memories and name to seal Zorc Necrophades with the help of his Rokushinkan (六 神官) and the to do this the world has been saved from this ancient evil.

In this case, the sealed soul was from Atemu known in history as the nameless Pharaoh because they could not find his name anywhere and in the few places that there was any record of his name, it was deleted.

Because of all the memories she acquired, she knew that the names were erased by Shinkan Seto after he became Pharaoh with Atemu's death and that he did so under orders from his cousin to prevent this ancient evil from threatening the world again.

Seeking to comply with the order given on his cousin's last breath along with another order that was to be carried out later, his name was erased from any record because his name was the seal that kept Zorc Necrophades sealed. The other order given was that Sennen Pazuru should be dismantled when Seto left the throne for his future descendant and that he should keep the pieces inside an object in his cousin's pyramid.

Seto complies with the orders given and dismantles the pieces, placing the pieces in a small sarcophagus inside the pyramid built for Atemu and which was protected by numerous traps, with many of these traps involving Ka's trapped in sandstone boards.

He also appointed the best members of Medjay to be the Tomb Guardians. They were carefully chosen by Pharaoh Seto for the mission of passing on the key to Pharaoh's memories to the next generation and that to avoid being lost in time it was written on the skin of the leader of each generation. They also received two Sennen Aitemu to protect. It was Sennen Roddo and Sennen Tauku.


	4. The nameless Pharaoh's pyramid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a pyramid in the Valley of the Kings ...
> 
> Sugoroku succeeds ...
> 
> Yukiko decides ...

Looking at Sennen Pazuru's box, she sees in her memories that millennia would pass before Sugoroku, still traveling the world as the legendary player decades ago, found the nameless Pharaoh's Pyramid in the Valley of the Kings with the help of two guides and that he had gone through all the traps when he looked at everything as if it were a game, something that excited him too much for loving games.

During the journey inside the pyramid he became the guide by deciphering all the puzzles going through the obstacles.

However, one of the men who guided him to that place ended up dying for not having exactly followed the rule to pass safely through a place.

After going through some traps he found a kind of chamber that resembled a tomb.

There was a narrow bridge made with stone planks that had carved monsters on its surface and that gave access to a platform that contained something that resembled an altar at the end and that above it was a golden box that resembled a sarcophagus containing Waddjet's eye and hieroglyphs carved on its surface containing the Sennen Pazuru fragmented in the form of puzzle pieces.

He was betrayed with a shot in the back by the remaining guide who longed to kill him to get the golden box in order to sell it when he saw him walk across the bridge without any problem. The criminal smiled with satisfaction when he saw Sugoroku fall off the bridge.

Despite being seriously injured, Yuugi's grandfather managed to hold himself precariously on the edge while the bandit passed by him towards the box made of pure gold and after a few seconds Legendary player heard only a cry of pure terror and then absolute silence.

Yuugi's grandfather was saved from death thanks to Atemuu's soul, who at the time wore his Pharaoh robes.

"I was expecting you ... Shimon." He spoke as he reached out to pull him up.

As Yuugi's grandfather was too wounded he clearly did not remember when he was lifted up and the sight of a Pharaoh helping him so that he would not fall into the darkness below him after the traitor was devoured by a Ka who was sealed in one of the boards and that he was automatically released under certain circumstances to devour intruders with souls being banished to darkness. The greed and consequently the darkness in the guide's heart caused him to be devoured by one of the Ka.

As a result of the shot he had taken, Sugoroku was overcome by unconsciousness and only woke up after a few minutes and because of the wound on his back he cannot explore the entire pyramid as he originally intended.

He did not seek wealth. Sugoroku only sought to overcome challenging games. The more challenging the better because it was what he enjoyed and it was this love of games that made him face all the traps and puzzles of the place as if it were a game. He sought this pyramid because he fervently desired to win a challenging game with the defeat signifying his death as per registration at the entrance.

After all, he had been warned at the beginning of the entrance to the Pyramid that he would be playing a Yami in the Game (Game of Darkness). He was excited to read about the consequences of losing the game and that it consisted of losing his soul to the darkness because that was the challenging game that he had been looking for all his life. The more challenging and dangerous, the greater his happiness because it put his dominance over games to the test.

When he looks at the golden object on the altar something urges him to take it and following this desire he takes the pure gold box that contained the Wadjet eye and hieroglyphs on its surface while it was strange that he walked inside the pyramid as if he had already been there and that his feet took him unconsciously into that chamber as if he knew the way.

However, he judged at the time that it had only been impression along with the reduction of the severity of his injury, unaware of the fact that Pharaoh Atemu used his magic to reduce the severity of the injury while he was unconscious so that he could guarantee his life until could reach a place to be properly treated.

She comes out of her thoughts when she hears Yuugi's grandfather's voice returning to the room just by stretching her head inside.

"You can take your shower now. The water problem has now been resolved."

The albino remembered that some blocks were without water for a few hours due to a broken pipe.

Yuugi sighs leaving the golden box on the table and then taking a towel and pajamas in his hands.

"Thank you, jii-chan! I'm going to take a shower before trying to mount Sennen Pazuru!" He exclaims excitedly.

"Very well, Yuugi-kun. I will bring you a snack."

"Thanks!"

Yukiko smiles and then remembers something, starting to access some memories acquired from that universe while narrowing her frown, as Ryoushi Kyuubu (Quantum Cube) came to mind along with the events of that fateful day and that would imply future problems.

She analyzes all the memories and makes a decision smiling with herself because she was bored.

After all, her last diversion was the punishment that she applied to the "rubbish" as perverse children referred to, who dared to humiliate and hurt their friends, mainly Yuugi, and when she remembers that event she emits a low growl.

As she analyzed the memories involving Ryoushi Kyuubu, she discovered that there was a way to intervene without changing some events that would be necessary.

It would be a little challenging to make that change without causing other unnecessary and equally unwanted consequences because great planning and strategy was needed, something that made her smile even more because she loved challenges.

She also sought to thoroughly analyze this event and the changes that occurred in it because of the event several months ago.

After a thorough analysis the half dragon discovered that the explosion caused the cancellation of Ryo Bakura's father's commitment by doing the same in anticipation of his plans to visit Egypt with his son, which he would originally be in a few years.

The consequences of this change would make Ryo Bakura encounter the Sennen Ringu earlier than it would in the original time, making him a slave to the evil spirit that inhabited the item. This was a thought that did not please her and although she wanted to prevent this event she knew that it was an inevitable event because she understood the importance of this event, even for something she had already planned, too.

After the albino created a strategy to accomplish what she wanted without intervening in the necessary and equally immutable event, she spreads her wings, smaller than her true form and takes flight to the sky.

As she ascended, Yukiko assumed her true form to increase her flight speed while returning to her adult form, increasing her powers by returning them to the level they were originally.

As she passed through the clouds to fly above them, she was careful not to cross a passenger plane.

In Egypt, more precisely in a chamber located in Kul Elna, Shadi was with a group of orphans that he saved from a cruel man. He was teaching this group of children about Sennen Aitemu (items of the millennium) so that they were part of the clan that protected them.

Of course, he hadn't told about his duties because they need to be properly prepared before they can meet the rest of his clan.

A few hours ago, out of sight of the children, he had detained a thief who had stolen Sennen Ringu and after testing him to see if he was chosen for the item, he coldly watched the ordinary thug, in his view, be consumed by the flames from the inside out after the arrows pierced his skin with his body being dissolved by the flames emitted by Sennen Aitemu (千 ム), as he banished the soul of the thief to darkness.

After the bandit's body disintegrated by the flames, he says something to some men who served him with the same bow and respect, to then withdraw, while he picked up the item before returning to the place where the children were waiting for him.

Then, Yukiko arrives close to the place where Shadi and the children met, since she was still above the clouds.

The albino had managed to locate it by using an enchantment that tracked the specific magical vibration of the item in the form of Ankah, the Sennenjou (Millennium Key), and the albino was surprised to realize that there was no difference from the Sennen Aitemu of that universe and the other she came from. This realization made her smile, as it would be easier than she thought.

Yukiko decides to use her special vision to make her eyes glow blue so that she could see more details on the ground below her and after activating them, starts scanning the streets near the place that emanated the magical vibration of Sennen Aitemu and the doing this, she catches sight of Ryo Bakura and his father, close to where Shadi taught the children.

Then, seeing that they were taking an alley, she uses her powers, freezing them in place by invoking a blizzard that hit them in the blink of an eye, then using an enchantment to make them invisible to others.

After all, two humans wrapped in temporary ice cubes using blue ice to secure their lives, making time stand still for both of them, would be very alarming and she didn't want chaos on the streets to prevail.

Yukiko begins to descend from the sky, leaving his true form, and then magically invoke a cape and mask while flapping his wings until he reaches the ground, displacing sand in the process at the same time that some people are alarmed because they did not see the that caused the sand to rise because she was still invisible.

Then, after making the wings disappear, the albino enters the alley that father and son had entered while undoing the magic that made it invisible and starts to follow the path to where Shadi and the other children were.

She knew that Sennenjou did not detect her approach, as she wished.

After all, despite the Sennen Aitemu being too powerful, the albino was exposed in the other universe for a considerable time to one of them, while feeling the others, starting to identify them by the specific magic vibration that they emitted as if it were a signature, being that there was another magical pattern common to all and along with the sacred power he had and which he had developed for several years, Yukiko could neutralize the items to the point of approaching a carrier without being identified by it.

Of course, it took several years to strengthen their sacred power to the point of subduing the power of Sennen Aitemu, as the items of the millennium possessed the power of darkness, allowing the user to use the Yami in the Game and considering how they were created would be expected. .


	5. The creation of Sennen Aitemu and Ryoushi Kyuubu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukiko surprises ...
> 
> Shaadii (Shaadii) decides ...
> 
> The Guardian of the Tomb is ...
> 
> Yo!
> 
> I want to warn you that the Yukiko that appears in this fanfiction is the same Yukiko from "Two hearts and one destination" millennia after the events of "Two hearts and one destination" from another universe.
> 
> Have a good reading ^ ^

After all, throwing innocent people alive in a vat of molten gold to be immediately poured into compartments with pre-defined shapes in a kind of huge stone plate as part of the ritual, would never bring anything good.

Therefore, the darkness in the objects would be as expected and as they were very influential they could manipulate the shadows and other adjacent darkness allowing their control in a Yami in the Game or controlling Ka´s, also having other additional specific powers for certain items.

This was what guaranteed the power of the Rokushinkan (六 神官 - Six priests) of the Pharaohs. Sennen Pazuru stood out among them due to his enormous power, together with another power, this being special and his own. The power of unity.

In fact, that was the reason he was in the shape of a puzzle, causing his power to arise when the pieces were put together.

Yukiko had seen the whole ritual of the past through the acquired memories. She previously knew what the ritual had been like because she had discovered it in the other universe and was only able to see it personally in that universe when accessing the memories involving the people of Kul Elna, a village that was considered the home of bandits in Ancient Egypt.

The people were captured by soldiers magically controlled by Akhenaden (Aknadin) to perform the ritual by indiscriminately throwing men, women and children all alive in a vat containing molten gold. There was only one survivor of the abominable massacre that followed. It was a child who witnessed in terror the entire process of creating the items while he was hidden in the shadows and who later became the King of Thieves and started to threaten Pharaoh Atemu.

On that infamous night, the monster Diabound was born, who was the first of the boy's wrath to witness the horrors of that night. Zorc Necrophades also appeared through the ritual as a result of the ritual.

Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen (Aknamkanon), Akhenaden's older brother and father of Atemu, did not know how the ritual would be performed and the abominable sacrifices that were necessary for the creation of the seven Sennen Aitemu as directed by the book Sennen Majutsu Sho (千年 魔術 書) which contained the process of creation and consequently all the knowledge necessary for the ritual that needed seven days of execution and ninety-nine human sacrifices.

The monarch did not know about the requirements of the ritual because they were deliberately hidden by the youngest because he knew that the oldest would never agree to such a sacrifice.

It was easy for the younger brother to hide this information from the older one because Pharaoh was too busy managing the troops.

So it was decided that Akhenaden would translate and read the book.

In fact, it was Akhenaden himself who asked for the translation mission and, after discovering the method to create seven powerful magic items, he volunteered to create them under the consent of his older brother to avoid the invasion and subjugation of Egypt by an army that he advanced relentlessly across the kingdom towards the palace.

Akhenaden left the castle armed with soldiers granted by Pharaoh and chose Kul Elna to make the necessary sacrifices for being considered a village of bandits. To make soldiers carry out orders to capture people including women and children to play alive without any hesitation in a melted gold vat, he magically subdued them by placing them under a strong spell without them noticing the spell cast on them.

With the Sennen Aitemu in their hands, Pharaoh and his six Rokushinkan (六 神官 - six priests) saved Egypt from invasion when they easily subdued the invading army. Several years later, Akhenamkhanen discovers the cost of creating the magic objects and is dismayed at the same time that he felt the worst garbage in the world for what his younger brother did by not revealing the process involved in the creation of Sennen Aitemu.

After all, even though he didn't know the cost of the ritual at the time, he was the Pharaoh and authorized the creation of the items causing him to be blamed for the massacre in Kul Elna.

He even tried to atone for his crime by offering his soul to the Egyptian Gods as penance in order to spare his beloved son Atemu from any future retribution caused by his own indirect actions by begging the Gods to spare his beloved son. He discovered the truth. nauseating through Mahaado when he investigated his Sennen Ringu.

Mahaado was the most powerful magician in all of Egypt and was horrified to discover the origin of the objects and decided to communicate to his sovereign because he did not believe that Pharaoh would order such an abominable and cruel act.

The albino emerges from her memories as she approached the place whose access was through a door with her silently descending the stairs to the underground.

Yukiko reveals her presence upon entering the room, surprising Shaadii, who was alarmed to see that her item did not identify the stranger's approach because he did not identify her as a woman due to the hooded cloak that the albino wore in conjunction with the mask. neutral on your face.

He orders the children to go to another room while approaching her holding his Sennenjou (Millennium Key) in his right hand and Sennenbakari (Millennium Scale) in his left hand.

"Two Sennen Aitemu (千 ム) against me? To what do I owe this honor?" Yukiko speaks sarcastically when she sees the items.

The Guardian of the Tomb is appalled that she has knowledge of the Sennen Aitemu while trying to understand her reaction because if she met them, she must have known about their power. The neglect of the woman in front of him when referring to the items left him disconcerted.

"I see that you don't know their power completely."

"No. I know. I came in peace looking for a healthy dialogue because I expected a certain rationality from you before I was forced to act drastically. But if you want to jump to the drastic part, so be it. I knew that I can't stand the Rokushinkan very much. (六 神官 - Six priests)? So I can be a little ... rough. I hope you don't mind. "

"Do you know about the Rokushinkan?" He asks, appalled.

"Yes. But before I try to search your memories of my existence using my magical aura as a clue I must warn you that you will have no memories.

He hangs his Sennenjou around his neck to take the Ryoushi Kyuubu (Quantum Cube) in his hands, making it shine.

"Oh! Do you want us to play somewhere else? It's fine with me. It will be fun!" She exclaims excitedly as Shaadii shivered slightly.

After all, even with a white mask on his face he could see a sadistic smile on his face, however strange that thought was.

Then, the object shines and Yukiko looks with some interest at the place where they were and that it was dark with the brunette, not understanding why the other dimension did not materialize.

"It's a pity for you but I have powerful magical defenses. However, I must confess that I had some fun with the little tug-of-war I had with Ryoushi Kyuubu. Of course he took the worst out of the clash between the two of us. "

Shaadii is appalled that she is resisting the power of that eighth Sennen Aitemu.

"I think I have an obligation to warn you that the small clash between the two of us when the object tried to access my memories to project them in this dimension had some consequences."

"Consequences? The brunette arches his brow.

"That's right. See the right side of it." she speaks by pointing her finger at the object with him noting that she appeared to have a claw and not a fingernail on the fingertip.

Shaadii does what albino asks and widens her eyes when she sees a crack, as it indicated that that being was too powerful and as she analyzed the little she could find out about her through her magical aura and as she was taken by the concern to verify this she begins sweating cold.

"I went through many difficult situations in my life. I was strengthened by facing many trials together with the real age I have and the race I belong to. In addition, I was exposed to powerful magic items that extended my powers. Initially I did not have control over my true power. Now I have full control over him. This Ryoushi Kyuubu is powerful by the standards of this world but in the universe I was born he would be nothing but secondary. He could never take the place of the powerful items I was exposed when she was young while being forced to learn to deal with her power load. "

"Who are you? Where did you come from? Or rather ... What are you?"

"I don't owe you any satisfaction ... Well, I think we can talk now. I need three things from you and I think you'll do it. After all, you must have realized that it's not very wise to challenge me."

Shaadii twists her fists when she is overcome with anger at not being able to attack her while she did not want to believe that the items could do nothing until she realized that she did not use Sennenjou (千年 錠) and Sennenbakari (千年 秤 ば).

"I think our conversation will have to wait, a little longer. Feel free to try to attack me with both, since Ryoushi Kyuubu (Quantum Cube) is damaged and it is not wise to use it ... Well, that you you're not being wise in trying to attack me. You first. " She speaks smiling from the corner as if reading his thoughts and then making a gesture with her arms giving him a turn.

"Do not underestimate the power of Sennen Aitemu!" Shaadii concentrated her powers while exclaiming furiously at the apparent disregard she displayed.

"I am not underestimating them. They are powerful in this world. But it is as I said. I was exposed to much more powerful items. At first I did not master their residual powers. But now I have full dominance. There are much more powerful objects. than you could even imagine. In this world, the Sennen Aitemu holds the most powerful title. I speak of other universes. "

He is appalled.

"That means ..." He murmurs as he assimilates what she has said.

"That's right. I'm not from this world and where I was born there never was Sennen Aitemu. There were other items that I was exposed to and their power is much greater than all these items together as I said earlier. But you doubt my words use your two items, combining them. "

Even with sweat dripping from his temples he concentrates and begins to evoke the powers of both items and at a certain moment he points Sennenjou to her forehead in order to hit her mentally knowing that that mask was a simple object and would not stop the his item and the Sennenbakari he was using in conjunction with his own Sennen Aitemu.

However, he feels himself crashing into a very hard and equally impenetrable wall that brutally resurfaces him to the point of being pushed violently backwards causing him to fall abruptly on his back, with him showing a terrified face as he struggled to get up because of pain in several parts of his body with him believing that it came from the impact of his body against the ground.

The Guardian of the Tomb hears the bored voice of the woman wearing a sand-colored cloak in front of her.

"I don't appreciate mental invasions. Even more so to try to manipulate my soul chamber. Continue with the attack."

He stands, gritting his teeth when he realizes that she was dealing with causation in his attack.

The tan remembers what the mysterious woman in front of him said earlier. If in fact her words were true and not a lie, her items would not even tickle her.

However, out of pride he insists on the attack by joining the golden power with the darkness he was able to conjure, uniting them both in a powerful attack in the form of a beam of power as if it were a colossal blast with him wishing to strike it with both powers of a just once, making her arch her brow when she saw the combined attack that was launched at her.

He is astonished to see that she merely makes a gesture that resembles the act of dusting something while a strong glow and white snow appeared that surrounded her with Shaadii, being able to notice the sacred power that radiated from her and that possessed a divine aura, dispersing the blast. at the same time that a strong wave of sacred power appeared that throws him violently backwards.

Then, the place where they were falls apart and he feels himself crashing on the floor of the room where they were moments before.

The Guardian of the tomb shows wide eyes when he sees that the woman in front of him did not show any damage while making a subtle movement to dust something from his mantle.

"Can we have a civil conversation now?"

Shaadii remakes herself and looks back to see the Board with some Sennen Aitemu and approaches them taking them, in this case Sennengan (Millennium Eye) and Sennen Ringu (Millennium Ring), gathering Ryoushi Kyuubu by her side doing it sigh.

"So, are you going to insist on attacking me? Even after my demonstration? Are you going to use Ryoushi Kyuubu even though he's cracked?" She asks incredulously, arching her brow. "Is your pride so worth the risk?"

"I have my pride as one of the Guardians of Pharaoh's Tomb. I will face it using the power of all the items that I have with me to not have any repentance."

"Well, so be it. I understand that pride perfectly. But it doesn't mean that I consider it wise."

"Let's see how you manage a Yami in Game level three conjured by five Sennen Aitemu. This is the maximum I can afford. As for Ryoushi Kyuubu he will only be an assistant. As he will not be the main one I will not have any problems in any eventuality damage if you can subdue them all because it will not be reflected in it. " He spoke while hanging his Sennenjou, Sennen Ringu and Sennenbakari around his neck while conjuring a magic cord for the latter while holding Ryoushi Kyuubu in his right hand and Sennengan in his left hand.

Shaadii concentrates on accessing the power of the items that start to shine with their glow entering the mill and then the albino observes the appearance of intense darkness enveloping her as if it were an enraged whirlwind while the room gradually disappeared from her view.


	6. Ryo Bakura and the Sennen Ringu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaadii decides ...
> 
> Yukiko stays ...

After feeling that the darkness tried to subdue her, she smirks while the crescent symbol on her forehead shone brightly with Shadi being able to see a golden crescent symbol appearing on the mask and a strong glow that radiated from him. It was an intense glow that spread through the darkness, dispersing them as if they were nothing causing him to be shocked to see that the woman was canceling Yami in the Game.

Suddenly, this strong glow repels both the darkness and him, causing the tan to be thrown violently backwards, crashing against the wall, falling to the ground while the Sennen Aitemu fell around him with the light that radiated from the objects extinguished when they were extinguished. subdued and then the moon symbol disappears from the mask. On the albino's forehead the symbol stopped glowing at the same time that the crescent moon continued on his skin.

"Believe me, I tried to be kind. I believe that this violence is due to level three of Yami no Game ... Now, can we have a civil conversation?"

When the children, especially Diiva, see Shadi lying on the floor, they try to go to him to try to help him in some way.

However, the Egyptian perceives the children's intent out of the corner of his eye and raises his hand without looking at them as he speaks:

"Go to the camera and wait for me."

"But ..." Diiva starts to murmur.

"Now." He speaks in a tone that does not accept contestation.

The young man sighs and with the other children they leave and after they leave.

"Considering your level of power I could have died in that counterattack. When you hit my darkness and consequently the power of the items I believe you tried to minimize the shock of your power against my body. I would have died if I had continued with his power at the level he demonstrated. " Shadi speaks as he gets up collecting the items lying next to him.

"You did a good deed by saving these kids as well as being instrumental in events in the future" She effectively suppresses the anger she wanted to take by remembering that the man in front of her would do a Yami in the game against Atemu with her anger coming from from the fact that Yuugi would unconsciously suffer. "It would be wrong to kill you. Therefore, I tried to maximize my powers. After all, I knew that you would not accept my requests peacefully."

"I don't feel Sennen Tauku (千年 タ ウ ク) with you." He comments in a confirmation tone while being surprised while ignoring the pains in his body.

"I don't use any Sennen Aitemu. Furthermore, I know that Sennen Tauku is not with you as well as Sennen Shakujou. Both are with the Ishitar clan, which is another clan that guards the Tomb of the Pharaoh without a name. I know that you have separated for disagreeing on the items. "

The tan opens his eyes wide at the knowledge of her.

"Can you see the time?"

"Yes. The past and the future. I will meddle in some events and in others it will be partially. I will be able to intervene in most of them. In your case I decided to intervene and considering the explosion in Domino City, Japan, this intervention would be inevitable After all, the event that took place in that place ended up bringing great problems in the future, such as the death of innocents, many of the changes caused by this explosion ended up aggravating the future and in a way that was too catastrophic because of this change in the original timeline. my job is to make sure that many events take place while i have the right to change some when seeing the consequences of my actions in the future.

"So, that explosion in Japan would not happen in the original timeline ..." Even though he was in Egypt and in a village considerably isolated from the rest of the country and the world, he had heard about a violent explosion that destroyed an entire quadrant of a Japanese city.

"Yes. Many destinies have been changed. I have knowledge of the original events and the ones that have been modified. I understand the importance of many as much as they dislike me. Under no circumstances can I intervene in those. In others, I can intervene in some aspects and there are those that I have complete freedom to intervene as now. "

"This can cause great suffering. Knowing what will happen experiencing the pain and suffering without being able to change besides being forced to experience it again when it occurs. It is a power that can be desired by many but those who live with them wish they never had that power." He speaks while looking with pity at the albino.

"I had to have that power. It doesn't mean that I like it because I'm experiencing a power that I never appreciated again. It's not the first time I've experienced something like this, but at the time I was young."

"So, you already have experience."

"Yes."

"You have three wishes, right?" He speaks after sighing while storing the items.

"That's right."

"Which are they?"

"I want to keep Ryoushi Kyuubu (Quantum Cube) with me. I have a safe place to keep it hidden and it will never be accessed. This power should not be available and even you will not be able to contain all the thieves that appear. The biggest proof the Sennen Aitemu were stolen several times, mainly Sennen Ringu. With me, Sennen Aitemu will be safer. Furthermore, he is cracked. It might be risky to leave him close to other sources of power. Wouldn't you agree? You took too much risk when using it to serve as a base for others Sennen Aitemu. If I hadn't controlled my power by reducing it in relation to that damaged item, the crack would have increased and this could have catastrophic consequences because proportional to the level of Yami in the Game was the resentment caused by the power of my family. Luckily, I have control over him and I can control his power exemplarily. "

He looks at Ryoushi Kyuubu's crack and in fact, that crack was worrying because if he ended up resonating with other magical powers, something that could happen or if he was affected by other magical influences he could end up being destroyed.

After all, no matter what situation his destruction would occur in, it would be too catastrophic in destroying everything in his surroundings with him not knowing exactly the damage radius that would be caused by the explosion.

In fact, as much as he hated to agree with the woman in front of him, she was right. The object could turn into a magic bomb whose stopwatch would be impossible to stop because the impact caused many internal damages that were revealed by a crack that seemed insignificant while it was not insignificant.

In addition, in terms of theft, she was also right. There were several thieves in the world and there could be one too talented who could steal Ryoushi Kyuubu, making him fall into the wrong hands and this was too frightening a thought.

"I believe you have realized the truth in my words. You will have to hand it over. I will keep it, restore it and then seal it forever. Maybe I need his powers. If you refuse to give the item, I will have to take the strength and I believe that you are fully aware that there is nothing you can do to prevent it. "

He lowers his shoulders while being forced to agree with being in front of him.

The tanner walks over to her delivering the item, noting that the woman stretched her arm out to the side and while doing so he was stunned to see the albino opening a kind of small portal and then placing the item in it, then closing it, making he asked himself if that was a particular dimension and when he went to ask he decided to close his mouth because he did not believe that she would tell what that power was.

"Now, my second request. Sennen Pazuru has already chosen its bearer. So, manipulate the memory of Diiva and the others to forget that you told Diiva that he would be the future heir of Sennen Pazuru."

"What ?! In millennia, the item never ..." He exclaims stunned.

"So you need to make Diiva forget what you said. After all, it will be too frustrating for him when he finds out that he will not inherit the most powerful Sennen Aitemu of unknown powers. You don't know the powers of the item. How can you think you would have any influence on the choice? You don't even know his requirements. Well, if you don't know his powers, how can you know the item? You know the power of everyone but this one. "

The Egyptian is surprised that she is aware of the fact that he does not know the power of Sennen Pazuru while fighting to assimilate the information that Diiva was not the one who was predestined to inherit the most powerful Sennen Aitemu.

"So, Diiva is not ..."

"No. It is someone else. The item has already chosen its holder. So you must fix your own mess. What do you think will happen to the boy who has high hopes of carrying that powerful item to find out that someone else has its power "I don't think anything good will happen. Do you agree with me?"

"Did you see that happening?" Shadi asks after sighing while agreeing with what she said.

"Yes. There was another one that would occur but I prevented it. My third request has to do with this one. To avoid an event in the future I must act in three lines and this involves my three requests. I have already requested two. You will comply with the second?

He concentrates by lifting his item and then pointing in the direction in the chamber where the children were. Inside, they all fall to the floor in a deep, temporary sleep while his memories were manipulated when he entered their soul chamber. They fell asleep as a side effect.

"I altered the children's memory upon entering the Chamber of their souls. Diiva and the others did not remember what I said about Sennen Pazuru," Shadi says while below the item looking at Yukiko.

She consents to see the truth in his eyes while she had felt the magic of the item acting on the children

"Now, the third request."

"Which is?"

"The future Sennen Ringu bearer is close by. He IS a child. He is the chosen one."

"A child? Are you sure?" He asks, dumbfounded.

"Yes. My request is to leave the item in that location. I will make sure the child finds it. If the adult tries to use it it will be burned alive leaving an orphaned child. You must leave the item and take the children there. local."

"Why do I need to leave the place with them?"

"There is an evil spirit in that item. He will destroy you and without his guidance these children will be lost, They need you. This event is unnecessary.

Yukiko knew that she was making a big wish for the Egyptian in front of her because he was one of the Guardians of the tomb and consequently the items. It had been difficult for him to deliver Ryoushi Kyuubu. Now she asked for another Sennen Aitemu.

\- You know about my power. I mean, a part of them "

She speaks when she sees Shaadii's internal clash making her eyes widen with her words knowing that they were true. "I could simply take the strength but I prefer a civilized method. However, know that I will do everything to comply with my third request and I believe that you are not an idiot to provoke an unnecessary battle that will cause your defeat."

After debating with himself for several minutes he hands the Sennen Ringu to the albino and walks away towards the children when he stops his step when thinking about something and turns towards her.

"Why would a being as powerful as you would subject yourself to suffer so much from this knowledge? Does any being superior to you compel you to do this? Is it guilt? Or duty?"

"If this person wanted the world I would give it to him. If he wanted me to face the Gods I would face them. If he wanted anything I would readily give him. If he asked for my life like this I would do it" She speaks in a tone of firm voice after sighing doing Shaadii is stunned. "This boy's suffering is worse than any suffering I have. That special person suffered from an indirect act of mine. Even though I have no guilt because there was nothing I could do to prevent the event that caused him great suffering. I can't get rid of this guilt. So, for him, I will bear that burden.

After passing his surprise on her words, Shaadii shakes his head sideways.

"It's amazing to know that a boy has in his hands someone powerful like you ... I do not wish to have him as an enemy." he comments after turning his back on the albino as he goes to the children.

She watches him walk away and then looks at Sennen Ringu. She stretches out one of her hands and concentrates her powers by creating a small and simple snow crystal making that crystal enter Sennen Aitemu that glows intensely trying to refuse the crystal until it loses the battle when it stops shining.

"There. When I face an army of cockroaches, I want to be practical."

The albino leaves the item in a corner and then moves away from the object while she tries to stay in a corner of the room using magic to stay invisible.

After making sure that Shaadii woke the children and left the place together with the remaining Sennen Aitemu she frees father and son who walk again without realizing what happened to them.

Yukiko observes them entering the place with the adult starting to observe everything around because she clearly expected to see someone and not an empty place while the son watched the father closely. The albino child holds his gaze at something that glowed golden beneath the light of the flames from a torch nailed to the wall adjacent to them.

The child approaches the object realizing that it was golden and is fascinated by its appearance.

Attracted by the brightness, the albino took the item and gently removed some grains of sand from it. After being clean, he puts it around his neck making the half dragon look sadly at the scene that unfolded in front of him.

After all, by placing the object on his neck, the evil spirit that inhabited Sennen Ringu subdued his host Ryou by enslaving him.

As much as she detested this event, she knew it had been a necessary evil.

In the meantime, the boy's father gives up looking for the person who should be in that place and then sees that his son found the item, making him smile.

"That testing someone must have been a lie. I'm glad you found him. What did you think of your gift?"

Without realizing that it was not his son but an evil spirit controlling him after enslaving him, he smiles wickedly.

"It was an excellent gift." The evil spirit responds by thinking of his gift, which consisted of the boy who was subjugated by him in making him his slave because he needed a body to help his creator and master.

Unaware of the fact that his son became the slave of an evil spirit that inhabited the Sennen Ringu for millennia and that had been created by Zorc Necrophades, the man puts his hands on his back making him leave, with the evil spirit allowing him to be led while his evil smile did not leave his face only once because he was satisfied to have found a slave who supported his power and thus managed to use his body.

"For sure, all children will be jealous of you." The boy's father comments happily as he goes up the stairs.

He kept talking, noticing anything different about his son with Yukiko walking away from the shadows as he sighed because he felt sorry for Ryou and swore he wouldn't be a slave for long. She swore to herself that she would set him free.

After a few minutes she leaves the place and goes up to the surface and when she leaves the small room she looks at the starry sky and using magic to stay invisible the albino spreads its wings and ascends to the sky flying from there towards Japan while assuming its true form disappearing into the clouds of the sky covered with stars and whose light illuminated the ground with Yukiko taking care with the planes.

The albino decides to return to the appearance of a child when she approached the airspace of Domino City.

Then, as she flew over the sky, she caught sight of the Kame Game and went down to the spot she used to watch Yuugi undo the dragon shape while sitting down, gathering up her feathered wings and fluffy ears as she looked at his room. She sees that he had just changed in the bathroom and that after leaving the bathroom she heads to the table where the species of pure gold sarcophagus that held Sennen Pazuru's pieces was.


	7. Atemu and Sennen Pazuru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuugi starts ...
> 
> In the Sennen Pazuru ...
> 
> Atemu finds out ...

Yuugi sits on the chair in front of his desk and starts to assemble the item after taking it out of the box.

As Yukiko watched her friend fitting piece after piece, she was aware that he could not yet deal with the great powers that the item possessed.

Meanwhile, within the Sennensui that was currently called Sennen Pazuru the soul of Pharaoh who sacrificed himself to save the world millennia ago using his name as a seal while sacrificing his memories and physical body in the process of saving Egypt and the world he was in a state of torpor while he was in a kind of Egyptian bed that was in a considerable space and as he opened his eyes he saw the room made of stone that was reasonably dark.

Atemu felt that he was lethargic and began to struggle to move his body only succeeding after a few minutes at the same time that he felt his mind slowly waking up, unaware that it was Yuugi's touch on Sennen Pazuru's pieces that ended up waking him from deep sleep where he was when the item chose the young Mutou to be the bearer of Sennen Aitemu.

Then, Pharaoh wakes up completely and when he tries to force his mind to remember something he discovers that there was nothing to remember. He didn't even know his name and is exasperated to realize that there was nothing in his memories no matter how desperately he searched for them.

After all, he wanted to know who he was or what he was as well as the reason for finding himself in a place where there was an appalling silence. In his view, his mind was a complex maze and he couldn't decipher it no matter how hard he tried.

Atemu was so engrossed in discovering what the space was that he found himself that he did not notice the clothes he wore and that consisted of the noble garments he wore when he was Pharaoh, wearing jewelry and a stylized crown while showing off his golden brown skin. It was the same outfit and appearance he had when he sealed Zorc Necrophades and himself in his Sennensui.

In fact, he was so determined to try to find out where he was, who he was and his memories that he continued to advance in the partially dark environment whose visibility was minimal and when he managed to see a door, he opened it, mistakenly believing that he would have the answers he wanted so much behind. her.

Then, when opening it, he realizes that there was another room just like the last one with the difference of having a kind of stone throne leading him to ask why he had that in that environment and then look at himself, seeing his clothes , jewelry and crown. He did not understand what clothes they were and why they were wearing them.

He decides to ignore the throne to head for the other door he had seen and when he opens it, he looks to the sides and even in the light darkness that surrounded the environment the spirit could discern that it was a labyrinth that went from the floor to the sides and to the ceiling forming a tangle of corridors and doors with his eyes wandering all over the space while he was shocked by what he saw because the maze enveloped the ceiling with stairs and doors. It was a real labyrinth of his soul.

This was the first impression he had and it came to his mind not understanding where that conception came from.

After all, he was confused and disoriented because he had no memories and without knowing his name it was as if he didn't exist.

Atemu starts walking through some corridors strangely remembering where he left and when entering a huge room he saw in front of him a door with some notches around it and when trying to open, he discovers that the door did not open.

"Can I only get this far? This door appears to be sealed. But how did that information come to mind? " He thinks to himself.

Then he frowns and tries to remember something realizing that with the exception of a few bits of information, he didn't know anything about himself and as he continued to frantically search for something in his mind he realized that there were only a few disconnected thoughts but that he held on his hands like a castaway when a lifeline was thrown.

Pharaoh did not remember what happened in his pyramid, much less save Sugoroku.

The reason he does not remember this event is because the species of golden urn was removed from the environment reinforced by ancient magic and due to the fact that he was removed from the chamber of his pyramid, Atemu began to fall asleep within the species of sarcophagus staying several decades in deep sleep and only awoke when Yuugi first played the pieces of Sennen Pazuru.

With the advent of the decades he ended up forgetting the few memories he still had and which had been kept in the chamber of his pyramid.

Then, an understanding of where he was appears in his mind as if a knowledge was awakened and although it was not what he wanted to know because he wanted memories of who he was or his name, he decided to absorb them and came to understand that he was sealed in a magical and equally powerful item called Sennensui, although the name that came up constantly in his mind was Sennen Pazuru and that was currently fragmented with him realizing that it was a puzzle that had to be assembled, arising in his mind knowledge of magic him trying to discover the source of the information he received while being appalled by the use of the magical techniques that came to mind.

In addition, he became aware of Yami no Game, the technique to summon darkness and the punishment he could apply using the power of the item to which it was sealed, realizing that that information came from the object. At least, that was what he thought because it would be a logical explanation.

After all, from what he understood from the information he received, Sennen Pazuru was an object endowed with great powers with Atemu feeling that he also had his own magic.

So, he was surprised to get additional information as he inquired into their source as strange as that thought was.

For someone who had no recollection and didn't even know his name, having some information, even if that information was not what he wanted made him happy because it was better to have something than nothing.

Armed with all the information passed on by the object, he understood that that door could only be opened when Sennen Pazuru was assembled to its original state and when that happened, he would have unrestricted access to the body of the one who assembled the item with Atemu being able to borrow the body. and the reason he didn't appreciate this idea was because he took someone's body and he confessed that he wasn't comfortable with that thought despite the apparent benefits he would have at the same time that he was aware that he would need to use his magic and of the item for having unrestricted access to make the one who carried the item sleep soundly when taking his body.

After all, he did not believe that his future host would allow control of his body to another entity of his own free will in the beginning with him. I pretend not to be a secret for long while he believed that with the advent of time, the future carrier could develop resistance to your magic and that of the item.

In addition, Atemu preferred to make him sleep and not confine him in a place because he did not wish to do so, preferring to alter his memories to give him a comfortable life when the porter returned to the body because he did not think it was right to confine with the one who would give access to your body even unconsciously.

For Pharaoh it was enough to take the body of the item's porter.

After all, he needed to have the least decency to give himself a peaceful sleep when he used his body while making temporary possession of the body tolerable for his mind, even though he knew it was wrong even though he was kind to the porter of the item.

To help his conscience, he had sworn to himself that he would only take temporary control of his host's body if he was at risk of life, if someone invaded the border of the porter's heart or in some distinct situation always seeking to ensure protection and the welfare of your host, acting as a protector or vigilante whenever necessary.

Pharaoh was also fully aware that he would need to use magic to make Sennen Aitemu's porter use the item when influencing him, because he could only take his host's body if the item was in contact with him.

After all, if the wearer realized that he had memory lapses and that they appeared as soon as he placed the item, the first instinct would be to remove Sennen Pazuru and that was something that the spirit could not allow because the wearer could decide to turn the object into fragments again and that was something I didn't want.

In addition, he needed to guarantee the life of his host because the information came to his mind that when the item was assembled with Atemu being able to share the body with the one who assembled Sennen Aitemu, their souls would be united. If one of them died, the other would die too. This was too frightening a thought for him. Atemu realized that he would always need to keep an eye on his host so that he could save him when necessary.

When he thinks of the bearer of the object he begins to hear a voice and looks around looking for its origin, realizing that the environment around him was filled with light with Atemu trying to understand where the glow that seemed to follow him came from when he walked and that it comforted him at the same time because it was a warm and comforting light, full of kindness, gentleness and kindness, making him pleasantly surprised.

In fact, he had the feeling that the soft voice he heard was also brilliant while the same voice spread a feeling of peace like a balm that calmed his restless soul and as he thought about it, he realized that it came from his host.

Along with the voice came memories in the form of flashes that Atemu knew was not his and that after reflecting their origin discovers that they had the same origin of the bright voice that echoed in the partially dark place he lived in and that it was like a vicious drug, considering the state in which he met Pharaoh, realizing that the light radiated from the sealed door, confirming the hypothesis that it was from his host and that he was on the other side of the door, still inaccessible to him.

From what he understood from the voice and the few memories that flooded him, he was a boy who was excited while assembling Sennen Pazuru's pieces.

Atemu closed his eyes, concentrating on all the pieces and in doing so he could feel the child's hands fitting them together one at a time while he listened to his animated comments.

As he assimilated the fact that his future host was still a child, the spirit that inhabited the item became overly concerned because he did not believe that a childish body would be able to deal with the powers that would be released when he finished assembling Sennen Aitemu.

The stress of releasing the powers of the item could be too much for a child causing his death and that was something that Atemu could not allow to happen, both because he was a child and because of the light that comforted him and that was its balm could not be extinguished. He needed that light to continue shining and he would do anything not to return to the partial darkness in which he found himself a few moments ago, before becoming aware of the boy's existence.

Therefore, Pharaoh needed to stop him even though he was suffering from him, who would stay in that place for a long time unaware of the fact that he had been sealed for millennia.

After thinking for some time he devised a way to prevent the child from continuing to ride the Sennensui while he was recently flooded by the glow in the other's heart through the kindness, gentleness and kindness that provided the balm so necessary to appease the agitation of his soul with Atemu feeling attached to that boy and in a way that baffled him, as if the two were deeply connected and that it drove him to be overly protective.

After all, the feeling he felt at that moment and the feeling of union that he shared with his host was much more profound and its origin was a mystery to Pharaoh.

Therefore, however miserable it would be to stay inside the fragmented item while being alone in those corridors that were like a labyrinth of his soul, Atemu needed to prevent the item from continuing to be assembled because its future host was still a child and a childish body did not he could withstand the power of Sennen Aitemu and that could lead to his death.

With that decision in his mind he decides to use his magic to prevent the boy from putting the puzzle together while being fully aware that he did not need to use his magic on all items. It was enough to prevent him from being able to decipher the position of one of the pieces he held in his hand.

Therefore, Pharaoh decides to impregnate one of them with his magic, making the child always have difficulty in positioning him and without being able to fit this piece, he would not be able to finish assembling the item. In other words, one piece was enough to prevent that child from assembling Sennen Pazuru.

Atemu discovered that it was not difficult to execute this magic, as it was enough to concentrate to feel all the pieces.

After being able to feel all the fragments, he identifies the piece that the child had just taken in his hand and when he finds it he is alarmed to realize that the child had assembled more than half of Sennen Pazuru's pieces and that if he continued at that pace, child would finish assembling it.

Faced with this realization, he impregnates that piece as quickly as possible with his magic, being relieved to feel that the boy is frustrated by not being able to properly fit that piece no matter how hard he tried.

The child was unaware of the fact that he was unable to fit it because of Atemu's magic that prevented Yuugi from realizing the only position that could fit that piece by leaving him blind to the true fit. It was a reasonably simple magic for Pharaoh who felt sorry for seeing the child's frustration giving way to sadness for not being able to fit that piece.

As much as she felt sorry for him, Atemu knew it was for a good cause because the boy's body was not ready for the consequences of finishing assembling Sennen Pazuru who had chosen that child as the future host of Pharaoh after millennia without choosing anyone.

Even if someone who was not the chosen one tried to assemble the item, their soul would be forever trapped in the darkness of Sennen Aitemu while in relation to the other items, those who were not chosen were summarily killed.

Therefore, only those elected by the items could carry them and use their powers.

From within the puzzle, Pharaoh noticed that the child had stopped assembling and that the light had dimmed.

When investigating the reason, he discovers that it was caused by the spacing of the boy of the pieces when putting all of them back in the golden urn.

Atemu was relieved to have discovered the reason and even that little remaining light managed to be warm and kind, making him comfortable with him deciding that he would also fall asleep while trying to collect the small fragments of memory he received from the boy, identifying in these memories the existence of three girls that his future host held in high esteem, although they were his only friends and who also protected him.

Pharaoh confessed that he was jealous that he had friends and that they could protect him while he could do nothing because he was confined to Sennen Pazuru.


	8. Mahaado and Mana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Kul Elna ...
> 
> Shaadii ...
> 
> In Japan...

In the meantime, in Egypt, more precisely around the Sennen Aitemu tablet in Kul Elna, there was a group of children who were distracted reading some books that Shaadii brought with him. The older Egyptian was talking to a sixteen-year-old orphaned young Egyptian man.

A few years ago, when that same young man was a child, he had located the Board that contained the Sennen Aitemu with the eldest realizing that he did not want to steal the items and that he found them by feeling the magical sources of the items and the magical vibration of them, making Shaadii surprised by the revelation because authentic magicians were rare in today's world while he was astounded to discover the youngest's magical potential and that he was self-taught in learning magic leaving him stunned.

Currently, this same young man wished to seek the source of his magical knowledge and to do so he decided to use a reversal spell because when he saw Shaadii for the first time, he had the impression of being strangely familiar and commenting on this impression to the Guardian of the Tomb , he is surprised because when he saw him, he also had the impression that he was a long-lost friend.

They quickly became friends and the oldest was fascinated with the level of magic that the youngest exhibited because it was an intense level and on the same level as the real magicians of the past.

If they were in Ancient Egypt, Mahhado would be the leader of all the magicians of the Egyptian court due to the level of magic he showed and equal mastery of him despite being young with him saying that he was self-taught because he learned everything for himself.

As a result, he became unofficially part of the Guardians of the Pharaoh's Tomb without a name.

The young Egyptian had performed the reversal spell a few hours ago and discovered the source of his knowledge and the magical techniques that popped into his mind despite the fact that many of them were nebulous with him believing that he would be able to decipher them over time . Mahaado had just told his friend everything.

"Are you sure about that, Mahaado?" Shaadii asks, showing surprise on his face at the information that the young man had revealed about his little foray into the past.

"Yes. I was a Shinkan of a Pharaoh whose name I don't remember. I also carried Sennen Ringu for being one of the Holy Guardians of his court. If I can hold him, I may be able to recover my memories completely."

"As for the item ..." Shaadii sighs causing the young man to arch his frown when he sees his friend looking at him after giving a quick look to another chamber where there were orphaned children that he welcomed. "Could you conjure a magic bubble around us so that the children won't hear us?"

Despite finding the request strange, Mahaado consents and conjures a magic bubble.

Then, the eldest sighs and explains everything that happened after resting his elbows on the table and then resting his chin on his closed hands while remembering the unpleasant events.

After Shaadii finished his story, Mahaado comments after digesting the terrifying information because he was stunned by the description of the power of a mysterious woman, with his friend commenting that she didn't seem to be a human making the young magician curious about the identity of the being that defeated five Sennen Aitemu and that even Ryoushi Kyuubu was unable to deal with her extraordinary power.

"That is..."

"Unbelievable. I am still assimilating what happened. I never imagined that there could be a being with the level of power that she demonstrated. She even said that that was not all of her power.

The young magician's eyes widen at the story.

"Do you want to know my honest opinion?" He asks after reflecting for a few minutes as he recalled the story.

Shaadii consents.

"I believe her words. She hasn't shown her true powers. If she had used all of her power, you would probably be dead."

"Yes. I believe that too. She even confessed that she spared me. Furthermore, she showed great control over her powers by being able to drastically reduce in a few seconds a counterattack whose power would be greater than that which perpetuated, in this case, the power of five Sennen Aitemu, demonstrating that his power was above what she manifested. "

"A man holds such a powerful being in his hands ... That is a frightening thought. After all, from what he heard from her, he would be able to do whatever that person asked. Therefore, he is someone we cannot have as an enemy because we would be shattered by that being. ""Yes. I confess that it is a scary thought if we stop to think about it. Furthermore, I believe that she is capable of manipulating her magical aura."

"Why did you say that?" Mahaado asks after arching his brow.

"I lost her magic trail after she left the skies of Kul Elna. The end of my screening was not because she suppressed her magical aura. That leaves a magical signature as you may know."

\- "Yes. In fact there is a kind of signature in the air and it remains for a few minutes."

"Well, I didn't feel that signature when her magical aura suddenly disappeared."

Mahaado's eyes widen.

"It just demonstrates her powers. Apparently, we will not be able to discover her identity. We only know that she came from another universe. This confirms the existence of other universes." He comments after being reflective for a few minutes.

"I do not believe that she returned to her home universe. I would have felt some magical disturbance in the air because she would be forced to open a portal or something similar to that, causing a magical disturbance."

"Yes. In addition, she must be close to this boy to protect him. You said that this being showed a very protective posture during your report."

"That's right."

"So this is another indication that she is still out there somewhere. I have the strange feeling that we are going to meet her someday."

"I have that impression, too."

They are silent for a few minutes while Mahaado thought about the fact that Sennen Ringu chose a child as its carrier. "

"How strange ... Why did Sennen Ringu choose a child?" He asks, breaking the silence between them.

"I have no idea. She didn't want to tell."

"So, did this being seem to know the reason for the item?" The young wizard asks in a confirmation tone.

"I have the impression that that woman knew. Well, considering the fact that she has visions of events from the past and the future, both from the original timeline and the one that had been altered, I do not doubt that she has this knowledge. "

"Considering what she told me, she seemed to know the location of Sennen Pazuru. It was a pity that she couldn't find out where the item was." The young magician comments after a few minutes.

"Yes. I'm even surprised to find that a person managed to get past all the ancient traps and protections in the unnamed Pharaoh's pyramid into the Pharaoh's chamber, managing to catch Sennen Pazuru. During the millennia, no one has managed to overcome all protections.. He or she managed to get through all the protections and nevertheless managed to follow the correct path to the chamber despite false leads to confuse tomb robbers.

"In fact, it must have been someone who was formidable. But he could also be the one who was chosen to carry the item or find it so that it would reach the hands of the chosen one. We all know that the items have a rudimentary conscience. They are not sentient. But they have the minimum conscience to choose their carriers judging them if they are worthy to manipulate them. "

"True. The item may have helped indirectly." " Shaadii speaks after being thoughtful.

"In my opinion, no ordinary bandit or tomb robber would have managed to cross the bridge of judgment made of stones containing sealed Ka´s as you know, the Guardians of the Tomb, both that of your clan and that of the Ishitar clan. Whoever crossed that bridge did not intend to get rich with the item and also did not enter the pyramid in search of its riches. That bridge would not let him pass even if he had managed to overcome all other protections and traps. It is the impression that I have because he managed to get across the bridge to get the item and then managed to get back without any major problems."

The elder is thoughtful and then consents.

"In fact, I hadn't thought from that angle."

"I believe it will not be long before we discover the one who was elected to be the holder of the most powerful and mysterious Sennen Aitemu."

"I also believe in this."

"I confess that I am very curious to know the bearer, in addition to the fact that I want to know what powers he has. After all, he was not assembled in millennia."

"I am also curious. Although, I believe that I will test the wearer to discover his powers. I know the powers of all items except this one and that being knew the power of the item. That was the impression I had." Shaadii comments thoughtfully.

Mahaado is surprised.

"Incredible ... Well, considering her powers and the familiarity she displayed with Sennen Aitemu, I wouldn't be surprised if in fact, she knew the skills of all items including the mysterious Sennen Pazuru. I just ask you to be careful . " He speaks the end with a serious face.

"Because?" The elder asks, arching his brow.

"Perhaps, that being has some connection with the bearer of Sennen Pazuru. Of course, we have no evidence of that because she gave no evidence of having any connection. But it is a hypothesis that cannot be rejected."

"I need to test the carrier and if I am forced to fight that being again, so be it."

"Do you promise to call me when you do this? I don't want you to face this being alone if my hypothesis is correct."

"I promise, my friend." Shaadii speaks after smiling.

"Speaking of Sennen Aitemu ..." The youngest speaks the end in a whisper while he is thoughtful.

"What happened?" The elder asks, arching his brow.

"I feel that Per'a'ah (Pharaoh) is close. Since I got some visions of my past as a Holy Guardian, I have felt it." Mahaado speaks thoughtfully.

"According to the meager fragments of memory that you managed to obtain in your little foray into the past, you have looked after the young Per'a'ah since he was a child when he was the iry-pat (crown prince) and then served him in his court as a of the Holy Guardians in your court along with the fact that you already had a Sennen Aitemu. That may be why you can sense it. "

"Probably."

"Since you are not officially a Guardian of the Tomb, you are free to leave and search for Per'a'ah when you can feel his power."

"It is what I intend to do. Until the day comes to find him again, I will improve my studies. My foray into the past has given me access to new memories of enchantments."

"This is good ... I think you can override this field around us both. Children can be suspicious of our apparent silence."

"Truth." He consents smiling

Then, the young magician snaps his fingers and the field disappears with them talking about other matters.

After a few minutes, Mahaado is embraced by a five-year-old Egyptian child who smiles at the young magician who pats him paternally on the head making her smile even more.

It was a girl he rescued from an abusive father after seeing the man assault her discovering the routine of violence that the little girl lived in a hut on the outskirts of the village where she found herself after her mother died of an illness.

The young magician rescued her and she started to stick to him, referring to the young man as a father with him feeling that he was too young to use that title.

"Why aren't you with the other kids, Mana?"

Mahaado had also questioned the reason for finding her familiar, in addition to discovering that she had magical powers and when he saw the magical power in her body, even though he was a young magician he decided to train her in the magical arts.

"You are not leaving, leaving me with Uncle Shaadii, right?" She asks with tears in her eyes as her lips tremble.

The young magician had considered this hypothesis, since she was small. But when he saw her tearful eyes and the despair in the child's voice, remembering the fact that she had heika and that she needed him to learn to master that power, he changed his mind at the same time he started to see her as a daughter.

"I won't leave you with Uncle Shaadii. Besides, who's going to teach you heika (magic) if I'm not around?" He responds while smiling.

"It is true?" She asks, drying her tears with her arms and then looking at him with expectant eyes.

"Yes. Did I ever lie to you, by any chance?" He asks as he smiles.

"Not." The little girl nods.

"Now, go play with the other kids because tomorrow we are going to leave."

"Yes Dad!" She exclaims and runs excitedly to the other room.

Shaadii smiled gently at seeing their interaction. In fact, they were like father and daughter.

In addition, he had also had the impression that he knew that child from somewhere with the feeling being similar to what he had in relation to Mahaado.

"It is incredible that we have yet another magician. She will be a great magician in the future."

"Certainly. But I have the impression that it will take work to study Heika." He speaks in a sigh massaging his forehead.

"Why do you say that? She has a natural talent." Shaadii displays surprise on his face.

"She has great natural talent. But I have a feeling that Mana will work to study Heika. You can call it intuition or a feeling, whatever you want.

Then, after the young wizard sighs again, they return to talk about other matters.

In Japan, more precisely in front of Domino City's Kame Game, Yukiko observed everything from a distance and was relieved to see that Yuugi could no longer fit the pieces, knowing that it was Atemu's work.

She notes that her friend was discouraged by not being able to progress further in assembling the puzzle, mistakenly believing that it must have been due to sleep on hearing what Yuugi said to himself due to his keen hearing.

Then, he carefully keeps the pieces inside the kind of golden urn, placing it lovingly in a corner of the table.

After doing this, the boy went to his bed and in a matter of minutes he fell asleep.

After Yuugi falls asleep, Yukiko is in a reflective state remembering everything that happened in the past of that universe.

The albino agreed that Atemu was a true hero in his efforts to save Egypt and the world, not bothering to condemn himself to a life without any memory and without knowing his name while living with his soul confined to an object getting stuck in that world.

After all, Yukiko knew better than anyone what it was like to live without any recollection of her past because she spent several years without remembering anything except her name, besides being able to perform magic along with general knowledge that came to her mind when it was necessary, adding the fact that he was aware that it was a sacred snow dragon.

Living without memories was too painful and in Atemu's case it was worse because Pharaoh did not even remember his name which was used as a seal to stop Zorc Necrophades while the albino always knew his name.

However, even knowing the sacrifice he made she still carried her own memories of Egypt from another universe and knew that she would have to endure Pharaoh's unshakable self-confidence that would have made the Titanic sink in the world in that world and not the opposite when using one of the various knowledge he acquired from that universe.


	9. The awakening of dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukiko remembers ...
> 
> Albino discovers ...
> 
> An incident ...

In addition, she had managed to remember her past, making her realize that her feelings towards Yuugi were more maternal than fraternal in themselves, leading her to feel an intense desire to protect him and, consequently, excessive fury and unprecedented taking it whenever someone made him suffer.

The fact that his presence comforted her because it was the balm she craved so much, only exacerbated her hatred for those who dared to hurt him, whether mentally, physically or psychologically.

Enraging a dragon could be considered a suicide or madness and Yukiko realized that there were many madmen and suicides in the world, with her wishing to destroy all those who could put her claws.

When thinking about Yuugi, the albino remembers her imouto (younger sister) and in doing so, pearly tears spring from her orbs leading her to remember her parents and her past life before he was taken from her, realizing that the his desire for protection and warm feelings towards the boy was because he reminded his younger sister. He was a male version of her and not just because he was cute, wanting to hold him in her arms, putting him in a little pot.

After all, he was kind. Kindness is his greatest strength while he had no malice or malice in his heart.

Even though he was angry with someone, Yuugi was able to forgive no matter what that person did to him and he didn't mind losing a duel if it meant helping his opponent or saving him.

There was also his shyness towards others and this was another characteristic that Yukiko loved, making him more cute, with her confessing that she had a tumble and not a simple crush on everything that was cute, wanting to hug and squeeze.

All of this made Yuugi a male version of the half sister's younger sister because he had her same personality, heart, kindness and kindness.

Kindness was the greatest strength that both had besides having eyes that reflected their soul and that were very expressive.

However, as she reflected on this, she realizes that when she became aware that she had become sterile, her feelings towards her imouto had gone from being just fraternal to being almost maternal and that it was reflected in Yuugi.

This thought was logical for her because these maternal feelings were driven by her inability to have babies, causing her to have maternal feelings for the one who inspired her protective feelings such as her feelings and Yuugi, who was a version of her younger sister.

She comes out of the reflective state she was in, starting to look affectionately at her most important friend because he always inspired her the instinct to protect both this universe and the other while she thought he was cute, inspiring the same feelings as her imouto inspired you.

Yukiko looks affectionately at Yuugi for several minutes while making sure that her protective spells are activated and preferably hidden so that Atemu cannot identify them. This protection was also extended to Sugoroku because his friend had lost his parents and did not want him to lose his grandfather as well.

After all, she discovered additional events not directly related to Yuugi but which would have been caused by the explosion of years ago.

Furthermore, Kisara and Nuru, as well as their parents, also held Yukiko's magical protections for the friendship they had with her, just as it was with her counterparts from other universes.

As she thought about the indirect events involving Sugoroku and the parents of the twins in addition to them, the albino would have "toys" for fun and would not need to give them to Atemu because the future prey that belonged to him were enough although she could take care of some of them after Yuugi became aware of the spirit that inhabited the item when resisting his magic, making it so that Pharaoh could not act the way he wished against those who invaded the border of the young man's heart or hurt him in any way, besides being influenced, a little by the kindness of your host with the advent of the months.

When thinking about the new toys she would have, a sadistic smile appears on the albino's lips, with her becoming anxious to be able to have these crazy people and without love life in her claws to be able to torture her will.

After making sure that his protections were properly active, Yukiko spreads her wings and flies towards the apartment where she would find her mental slaves sleeping, with her using magic to stay invisible while flying.

When she arrives at the apartment, she lands gracefully on the balcony, sighing when she realizes that the behavior of a royal member still exists in her, no matter how hard she tries to suppress them, and then walk up to her room, looking at the desk until that her eyes land on the photo she took with Yuugi, Kisara and Nuru.

As she analyzed the memories acquired along with her discreet personal observation, Yukiko had realized that Kisara did not seem to be aware of the existence of the white dragon with blue eyes as it was in her previous reincarnation in ancient Egypt of that universe.

As she concentrated on seeking some acquired memory of that universe that could help her in what she wanted, she discovered that Kisara unconsciously ignored the existence of the dragon because she could feel the young woman's fear of the dragon and as she analyzed the reason for the silver fearing her , realizes that it was because of an incident years ago, together with her sister, Nuru, before moving to Domino City.

She was surprised to realize that the incident involved a car in which both of them were together with their grandmothers returning from an amusement park when they were abruptly closed in a curve, causing their car to be thrown off the road, aggravating the fact that this route passed through a mountain.

The vehicle flew over the precipice after breaking through the protective wall that bordered the road and did not hit the ground because it was trapped by some thick, gnarled trees with dense tops that bordered the slope.

However, it was clear that the branches were gradually yielding to the weight of the car and that it was only a matter of time before the car fell on the frightening precipice.

Their grandmothers were partially conscious as well as the twins, although the tanned one had a head injury and was bleeding while the silver one had a cut on its forehead.

Both children end up unconscious at almost the same time, the first being the youngest, Kisara.

Then, the grandmothers are wide-eyed when they see a beautiful and powerful white dragon with blue eyes appearing from the silver that seemed to shine slightly while from the tanned came a black dragon with red eyes whose body looked similar to the white although it was thinner, with both dragons flying close to each other when they have available space to flap their powerful wings in order to maintain their flight level.

When the dragons looked at the women who were still stunned, both realized that the blue eyes reflected Kisara's soul and that the red eyes reflected Nuru's soul, making the ladies relieved, with the initial fear that they felt abandoning them gradually as they digest what happened while each hugged one of the granddaughters in her arms.

They reach out to the dragons that tilt their heads docilely, allowing them to stroke them, making them fascinated.

The sound of the branches breaking and which had become more accentuated, awakens them from the contemplative state that they found themselves as they looked at the beautiful beings in front of them.

The ladies perceive that they or they, because they had the slight impression that they were dragons and not dragons, looked at them with a certain curiosity in their snouts, even tilting their heads to the side as if trying to understand the situation as a whole, with both showing a childish innocence in their orbs that surprised both elderly women.

"Please, we need to get out of the vehicle." One asks while she looks at the dragons.

Consenting, the white dragon gently grabs one of the ladies on one of its legs, catching Kisara with the other paw while the black dragon did the same thing with the other grandmother and with Nuru.

One of the elderly women speaks after the dragons pick them up as gently as possible on their paws that contain sharp claws. "Get us out of the car, please."

Both dragons consent and move away from the vehicle at the right time.

After all, a few minutes later, everyone watches the car fall off the branches after the loud and deafening sound of several branches breaking at the same time, with the elderly women being relieved to have escaped death because they realized that if they had stayed a few more minutes in the vehicle , they would have fallen with their granddaughters on the precipice.

When they saw the face of the dragons, they noticed that they had confusion on their faces as they looked around as if they didn't know where to fly.

The two grandmothers look around and indicate a location near the road while they were alarmed when they noticed the sirens of the firemen and the vehicles approaching the place because the bright red lights stood out in the dense night together with the loud sound of the sirens.

"Land there, Kisara-chan and Nuru-chan. Please." One of them asks gently as she points to the place.

The dragons look in the direction they were pointing and flap their powerful wings, flying to the indicated location, landing on their hind legs while collecting their wings.

"Could you put us on the floor?" One of the elderly women asks gently:

Obediently, both of them gently deposit all of them on the side of the roadside and then support their body on the shorter forelegs, lying down docilely next to their granddaughters at the same time that they lowered their snouts, displaying childlike curiosity in their orbs. as they carefully watched the elderly women who began to caress them, with them smiling when they saw that the dragons enjoyed the caress while sighing with happiness.

While stroking them, they tried to look for some explanation for their existence, although they knew that any explanation would be useless.

After all, there was no explanation at all plausible to explain the existence of powerful beings who only live in the human imagination and stories.

Then, they realize that Kisara starts to open her eyes and when that happens, the elderly women notice that the blue-eyed dragon gradually becomes translucent until it disappears, with them noticing that Nuru seemed to want to wake up because her eyelids were shaking and as it happened, the red-eyed dragon began to disappear as well, with both ladies being relieved to see that they had disappeared altogether, leading to the hypothesis that the dragonflies only appeared if their granddaughters were unconscious and in danger of life because that would be the justification more plausible.

The maternal grandmother decides to use a technique to get Kisara back to sleep while she prayed that the dragon would not appear, with both grandmothers realizing that Nuru had just become unconscious again. Both were relieved to see that the beings did not materialize, making them believe that dragons would only appear if their granddaughters were in danger so that they could protect them.

Then, both women cut themselves a little, in addition to causing some bruises on each other because they needed to pretend they left the vehicle before it fell over the precipice, with them realizing that the driver who caused the accident had escaped the scene fear of the consequences.

Yukiko emerges from these memories, one of several he acquired, realizing that the police and rescue workers believed in the version that they managed to get out of the car before he fell because it was the only plausible explanation for not being in the vehicle that crashed into the ground at the end of the precipice, exploding in the process.

In the memories of that accident, the albino discovered that Nuru ended up being in a coma for four months and when analyzing the tanned coma, she realized that the young woman ended up meeting the black dragon with red eyes that was part of her soul and acted differently from Kisara. Nuru did not fear her because he felt that he was a part of her and that he would never harm her.

Even the albino realized that Nuru was training to find a way to invoke the dragon when she was conscious during the period she was in a coma.

Yukiko smiled with this memory in particular because she was doing what her counterpart from the other universe did even though when she first met her, she had mastered the invocation of the red-eyed black dragon when she was conscious when learning to divide consciousness between she and the dragon.

Of course, if she were defeated, the dragon would come back into her and she would fall unconscious as a side effect of the dragon's defeat.

The albino realized in relation to Kisara in those memories that she had partially seen the blue eyes when she regained consciousness for a few seconds, mistakenly judging that it was the dragon that caused the accident and because of this erroneous vision she started to fear her and as the years passed, this memory gradually became more vague, as well as the feeling that the dragon resided in her, with the young woman beginning to subjugate her unconsciously.

Yukiko sighs, massaging her temples because the silver case was too complicated due to her unconscious fear of the dragon that inhabited her and that was part of her soul.

The albino starts to look in the memories for something that could help Kisara to understand the truth about the dragon and is surprised when the hypothesis arises because when analyzing one of the several changes resulting from the explosion, she discovers that an event would be remarkable.

In addition, Nuru would be of great help in the future and by the time she arrived, she would have mastered the invocation of the black dragon with red eyes.

So, she decides to lie on the bed, starting to close her eyes and then fall asleep, wishing it would be morning as soon as she would visit Yuugi tomorrow with her friends.


	10. Yuugi's treasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuugi shows ...
> 
> Yukiko decides ...

The next day, Kisara, Nuru and Yukiko went to Yuugi's house so they could enjoy the day to play.

After all, that Sunday they didn't have classes because the classes were on alternate Sundays.

At that moment, they were playing with their friend who took a game to play while his grandfather prepared a jar with iced juice and cookies, leaving in his grandson's room next to a few glasses, then going down to fix the store, before to open it.

As they placed the pieces on a board, Yuugi exclaimed excitedly when he remembered something "I got a present from my jii-chan, yesterday!"

"What did you get as a gift?" Kisara asks a curious question.

"Incredible! I want to see it!" Nuru exclaims excitedly.

"Show us, please." Yukiko pretends not to know what it was.

"You are my friends. Of course I will show you. The jii-chan said he is from ancient Egypt!"

They watch him take something from the table. After catching him sitting in front of them with his legs crossed while he held the golden box of Sennen Pazuru in his hands, with them looking with admiration at the object.

Then, the boy opens the kind of urn displaying the pieces made of gold, and Kisara, like the Nuru, took some of them in his hands, with Yukiko limiting himself to lightly rubbing his hands.

"They are beautiful. They look like gold." Kisara murmurs, looking in wonder at some of the pieces in her hands.

"Really. Is it a puzzle?" Nuru asks as she admires some of the pieces she has in her hands.

"Yes. He is called Sennen Pazuru and is from ancient Egypt, according to my jii-chan's explanation."

"For sure, it will look great after being assembled." Yukiko speaks while she smiles. "I imagine you consider it to be your treasure."

"Yes. It is my treasure and I can hardly wait to assemble it."

The dragon looks at him and then sighs because she knew the implication of setting up Sennensui.

After all, there was a Pharaoh's spirit inside the item and a second chamber would be added to his friend's soul while Atemu could use magic to influence him, putting Yuugi in a deep sleep while distributing justice in games called Yami no Game involving punishment for losers, something that your friend would never agree on because he was unable to hurt anyone, no matter what they did against him because he had a kind, gentle, kind and crystalline heart with goodness being Yuugi's greatest strength.

Knowing all this did not please her as she was fully aware that she would have to endure the moments when Pharaoh subdued his friend's mind, making him sleep to take his body.

She knew that it would take some time until Yuugi became aware of his "Mou Hitori no Boku" and that afterwards, Yuugi's courage would make him know Atemu personally.

However, until that day she would need all her self-control to deal with this situation that did not please her.

Then, Yukiko leaves her thoughts when Yuugi deposits the pure gold urn containing Sennen Pazuru's pieces on the top of her bedroom table before she could taste the juice and eat the sweets, as they played on the board.

While playing, the half dragon's mind remembered what happened to Ryo Bakura the night before, with the poor boy being enslaved by the evil spirit of the Sennen Ringu (Millennium Ring).

Of course, she could have prevented the item from falling into his hands and breaking it, destroying the evil spirit at once by having Sennen Aitemu in his hands.

However, she knew that at a certain moment, he would make Yuugi take the courage to know the spirit that inhabited him and that would serve to strengthen the bond between them.

Unfortunately, it was a necessary event and as a result, she was forced to suppress the desire to eliminate the evil spirit of Sennen Ringu by understanding the importance of a certain event.

In scanning the memories she had of that universe, she found bitterly that she could not change the event where Yuugi meets Atemu, in addition to being useful for another, equally necessary purpose.

However, as she analyzed future events, the acts of the evil spirit within the item would not be so important if they could be supplied, not causing any problems, if she was careful.

As she reflected, she is relieved to know that she could act at least a few years from now and that it would be like crushing a cockroach, and you could beat an army of cockroaches if you so wished.

The half dragoness confessed that cockroaches were disgusting and needed to be exterminated. Sennen Ringu's evil spirit was too cocky a cockroach and she confessed that she would feel great pleasure from crushing him and when thinking about it, she can't help but smile immensely.

After all, to be able to exterminate the parasite too inconveniently, all it took was a lot of magic and a suitable technique to exterminate it, something she had, and she had taken precautions to guarantee total extermination.

Yukiko confessed that she loved a challenge and after she did that, she would modify Bakura and her family's memories of the item because it would be in her hands temporarily because she already had someone in mind to deliver that item. Or rather, she would return it to its true owner.

She comes out of her thoughts when they start playing at the same time that she smiles maternally while looking at Yuugi.

The children are playing all morning until they stop to have lunch with Yuugi and his grandfather, and then, they decide to advance some exercises that the teachers had given because they formed a study group.

Later, they say goodbye to him before returning home.

That night, the young man tries to mount Sennen Pazuru again, getting upset to see that he always stopped at that point when he picked up that particular piece because he couldn't find the correct way to fit it, without knowing that it was due to the magic impregnated in that a piece that prevented him from pursuing his attempt to mount Sennen Aitemu.

Inside the item, sitting on the kind of throne, Atemu had his eyes closed while the well-known warm light radiated from the room towards him, having been addicted to that light.

He was ordering the fragments of the child's memories because he received them at each touch of the pieces.

The spirit had previously felt the touch of two girls.

One had ivory skin with silver hair while the other had tanned skin and black hair, with the color of her eyes being crimson like his while the eyes of the first were blue. Furthermore, the skin color of the young woman with the crimson eyes was the same color as his skin.

As he looked for information about them in the few memories he collected whenever the boy played Sennen Aitemu's pieces, he identified them as Kisara and Nuru, two of his friends, with him perceiving a third story in one of the pieces, identifying him as Yukiko , another friend of his, with the three being protective of Yuugi.

Pharaoh confessed that he was relieved that the boy had someone to protect him, since he could not take care of it personally yet because a child's body would never support the power of Sennen Pazuru.

Therefore, he could not protect him as he wished and it irritated him because from what he understood from the child's memories, he needed to be protected and there was no way for him to do anything about it in his current situation while questioning why he was overprotective with the child, wanting to protect and care for him, in addition to relentlessly punishing those who dared to hurt him physically, emotionally or psychologically.

In fact, Pharaoh felt an unknown force that wanted to unite them until he understood the origin, believing that this power would become more intense when the boy finished assembling Sennen Aitemu at some point in the future.

After all, when he realized that the boy could withstand the power of the item, Atemu would release the magic he had impregnated in that piece and confessed that he was eager to be able to protect and care for it as soon as possible.

Then, the light fades, being an indication that the child no longer held the pieces in his hands, with Atemu slowly opening the crimson orbs as he sighed, confessing that he needed all his patience to wait for the right moment to allow Yuugi finished assembling the item.

Outside, the boy walks over to his bed, pushing the covers aside, then lying down. He was always sad when he was unable to fit the golden piece that prevented him from moving forward, with the young man feeling that something always stimulated him to take Sennen Pazuru to assemble while there was an intense feeling of assembling him as soon as possible. point that it was almost a necessity and that it impelled him to always try to assemble the item while making him sadder than expected when he realized that he was unable to proceed.

Sighing, he closes his eyes, falling asleep after a few minutes.

Meanwhile, away from Yuugi's house, more precisely in an alley, a man was walking in a shaky way, the fact being evident that he was just out of a bar.

He had started drinking a few months ago because of the loss of a deal with an important client.

However, going to the bar after leaving the firm, had gradually become his nightly routine, ending up getting drunk every night, feeling that more and more, he increased the amount of alcohol he ingested.

That night, he was walking with additional difficulty as he took more than he had been taking regularly while gesturing to an imaginary being beside him, with his mind drenched in alcohol.

From the top of a wall, using magic to stay invisible, Yukiko watched him closely because he was her prey and when she saw him trip over her own feet, she murmured with a face of contempt "Pathetic human ..."

That man was Jounouchi's father and as he extended his hours at the bars, the more his wife resented and the half dragon knew that it was a matter of time for her to ask for a divorce taking Shizuka with her, since she was a girl and favorite among his children while leaving Jounouchi with his father who would immerse himself deeply in the drink because of the separation, becoming an incorrigible drunk who would not care about his son, besides attacking him while the only importance in his life would be the next bottle of alcohol while making debts in various establishments because of his uncontrollable addiction.

Yukiko had debated internally whether she should intervene because even if he handled that despicable and equally pathetic man, Jounouchi would still be an idiot with the difference that certain events happen for another reason.

Even changing the fate of that man, Jounouchi would befriend Honda but would not be so rebellious and disgusted with life to the point of becoming involved with the Hirutani gang and the same.

The reason Katsuya felt angry at the world for that change that would be caused by Yukiko if she followed through on her plans, it would be because of her mother and her preference for her daughter by demonstrating an evident difference in treatment between them and that it hurt Jounouchi by contrary to the motive of the original line that was for his parents, mainly for his drunk father who beat him by throwing bottles of alcohol at him.

However, even though he was hurt by this distinction of treatment, he would not stop loving his sister because, in his view, the only culprit would be his mother and as at that time his father was not drunk to the point of being aggressive towards Katsuya, the a boy did not even notice any change in his parent at the same time that he felt more attached to his father, who in turn, showed his preference for his son.

Yukiko intended to kill the blonde's father before he plunged into the drink, causing a divorce and consequently the separation of the brothers.

After reflecting for a long time, she made her decision by recalling some of her acquired memories, seeing the father beating his son after his mind was drenched with alcohol and that it was something recurring, this when he did not throw bottles of drink at him, with some hitting the young man who needed to take care of his wounds while cursing his life and the world, wishing to pour his anger and bitterness on someone or something.

The man in front of her would be an incorrigible monster and if she freed the world from him, she would be doing him a big favor because he was a waste of space.

Before the drunk realizes anything wrong in his surroundings, he is lifted into the air in a matter of seconds and when he decided to scream in fear, he was already high in the sky making no other human hear his screams, asking to let go it while screaming for help, ignoring the height at which it was.

He looks out of the corner of his eyes at his shoulders and widens his eyes when he sees large, sharp curved claws that looked like they were made of diamond and when he dares to follow the paws that hold him, he is terrified and equally appalled to see a hairy dragon white with blue eyes because it was something, practically surreal.

After all, dragons did not exist. Or rather, they should not exist at the sight of the man who screams in terror again while struggling uselessly against the strong and equally powerful fingers.

Then, when looking down, the drunk realizes that she was flying with him to the ocean to get away from the coast, with them meeting hundreds of kilometers from the nearest coast, with the man unaware of the fact that the sock was wearing magic to keep him alive because of how tall they were while using another magic to muffle his screams picked up by his fluffy ears that were sensitive to sound because of his keen hearing.

The man notices that her body shone as the dragon seemed to murmur something, with a kind of steam coming out of her pores, detecting the smell of alcohol in that kind of smoke. He then hears a voice from the dragon, making him astonished to find that a dragon could speak and that it was a female by the tone of his voice.

"I want you totally sober for the experience that I will provide" She speaks with a sadistic smile in her jaws, making him sweat cold. "So I tried to remove every milligram of alcohol in your body."

He asks why after swallowing, unable to speak louder because of the hoarseness that was affecting him, with the dragon sock ignoring all the desperate questions that his prey asked.

Then, after a few minutes, with the mist from his pores ceasing, with him feeling totally sober, the man hears the cold and resounding voice of the dragon that spoke when he stopped in the air more than fifteen thousand feet high, with him failing scream because of the hoarseness that affected him while keeping his eyes wide when he noticed that they had ascended even higher towards the sky:

"I will attend to one of your requests and I will release you. Let your will be done." She speaks the end with an extremely sadistic smile in her jaws and a look full of sadism, making the man sweat cold while crying in despair

So, before he could plead with her not to do that, the dragon sock unceremoniously released him by opening his powerful hand that held him, making him fall towards the ocean and how they were at thirty thousand feet high , when his body hit the surface of the ocean, he would be destroyed to the point of becoming almost dust, with the albino wishing that the human would see his death as he got closer and closer to his destiny, without being able to do anything to prevent it except to beg for clemency, being something that would please her immensely.

She watches him hoarsely beg for mercy as he dived at a ninety-degree angle to follow his fall, using magic to prevent him from losing consciousness and to prevent any damage to his body by protecting him all the way to his end because she wanted him to experience suffering and equal terror until he died when he hit the surface. Yukiko confessed that she was immensely enjoying the terror and despair of her prey.

After all, the albino confessed that it was an indescribable treat.

In fact, the man remains alive throughout his fall, watching in terror the surface of the ocean getting closer and closer to him until his body collides, fragmenting into pieces too small due to the impact while making a blood stain appear , with the dragon stopping its flight just a few meters from the water to admire the red spot as if it were a work of art while smiling sadistically.

The reason for killing him in the ocean was for him to be reported as missing by the police, as his remains would spread across the sea and so that no innocent would see the state of a body when it hit a surface after falling from a very high height.

After all, it could be considered a grotesque view, especially for the most sensitive.

Furthermore, by ensuring that his body would never be found, his plan would be a success because Jounouchi's father's abrupt disappearance from his life would end up yielding some unexpected fruits for Katsuya without him knowing, at least, in a few years' time her having confirmation of the success of her plan in accessing the memories of that world after the death of the young man's father.

After being satisfied with the end of her mission, Yukiko leaves the place, returning to where she lived to be able to sleep because tomorrow she would have class. The only complaint of the half dragon and that she kept to herself for having to attend school with her friends, was the fact that she was reviewing content that she already knew. At least, the overwhelming majority of them.


	11. Dartz and the God Orichalcos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukiko decides ...
> 
> Dartz finds out ...
> 
> The God Orichalcos ...

On the night of the following day, Yukiko was flying towards the ocean. She had reverted her body to its adult form while flying in the form of a dragon, narrowing its eyes after deciding to intervene in yet another event by deciding to act before other events happened as a result of this.

Then, using her special vision, she brings her vision closer to the place she wanted to reach and decides to rise above the clouds while smiling sadistically because she was anxious to torture some bastards.

On a cliff in front of an ocean there was Dartz with his Orichalcos Stone around his neck along with a fragment of that same stone attached to a chain that rested on his forehead. His hair was long and blue in color and his irises were heterochromic. One was golden and the other green. The man wore white and blue robes closed with a white robe covering him up to his feet and trailing behind him, with him wearing padded shoulder pads under the robe.

Behind him were all his servants, with each of them having a crystal that was a part of the Orichalcos.

The man was looking avidly at a ship not far from the coast. He had invoked his powers, causing a fierce storm with lightning to cut through the dark clouds and providing a dark glow while gusts of violent and equally brutal winds tried to tilt the ship that was bouncing relentlessly by the raging sea to the point of almost capsizing some times at the same time that the vessel fought ardently against the harsh conditions of the weather that had changed dramatically, without its occupants knowing that it was caused by magic.

Dartz's plan was to make the ship sink in the rough waters provoked by his magical powers, something that would not be long in coming.

Then, he would save only a single member, Rafael, without his knowing that his family was murdered by him.

He also had two other boys in mind, and after taking that child as his slave, he would go after the other two by working out the situations they would experience by manipulating them, destroying their lives without their knowing it.

In that case, his next victims were Valon and Amelda (Alister).

His plan was to make these three see him as their savior after destroying their lives, without knowing that he was responsible, it was so that they would become extremely loyal to Dartz, who would give each of them a fragment and a Card from Orichalcos so that they could capture souls in games because it was something that he gave to all his servants.

Then, he is appalled to see that an even more powerful magic has ceased his control over time, leaving him stunned, as well as his servants who used fragments of the Orichalcos Stone.

Upon their stunned gaze, the sky and ocean were suddenly appeased and the ship was able to continue its route unscathed while the occupants could not understand the abrupt changes in time.

"Who was the bastard who interrupted my plans?" Dartz exclaims angrily when he sees the boy he wanted to enslave, escape from his hands while wringing his fists.

"The bastard here is you. To me, you are just a cockroach that I will be happy to crush. In fact, to call a bastard like you a cockroach is to offend the poor animal. He doesn't deserve that comparison."

The deep, booming voice came from the clouds. He is appalled to see an immense and plush dragon, with cat ears, snout and sharp and elegantly curved claws with the appearance of diamonds at the same time that they were observing large hairy wings with feathers having an imposing wingspan, with their eyes observing a long, muscular tail with a sizable club at the end and capable of breaking dragon bones as if they were kindling.

The immense and ancient dragon descends from the skies, with a symbol of the golden lying moon shining brightly on his forehead, dispelling any trace of his dark magic.

"You cannot be one of the Densetsu no Kishi (伝 説 の 騎) that I imprisoned as Densetsu no Ryuu (伝 説 の 竜)!"

"No."

"Who are you?"

"Why should I identify with a mere worm like you? Or rather, garbage? Worms don't deserve to be compared to manure like you. Well, I think the term garbage is better because manure has its use in fertilizing earth, becoming beneficial the same "She supports one of the fingers with sharp claws under her jaw, simulating is thoughtful. "It is ... Manure does not deserve this comparison, too. Garbage is the only thing that fits someone despicable, vile, weak and pathetic like you. Furthermore, the only function of garbage, if we can refer to it as a function properly said, is to muddle the world just as you do with its disgusting and equally repulsive presence. "

He twists his fists and rages, feeling his fury intensify after hearing the scoff at his person.

"I am the mighty Dartz, you beast! I will show you my power!"

In that, a white snow begins to fall, with him noticing that it was sacred, making him astonished, and then, starting to concentrate his powers while ignoring the discomfort that those snowflakes provided him.

There follows a clash, or rather, a pathetic attempt at battle on the part of Dartz, with the man being astonished to see that she easily bounced off her spells without making any effort, no matter what power he applied to them.

"I said. Rubbish is rubbish. You're not even for entertainment. Well, I can't ask for much from a pathetic being like you." Yukiko speaks with a bored face after yawning.

Then, before he stormed again while managing the astonishment that took him to realize that his magical powers did not even mention it, he felt his body freeze and when he watched his servants, he realized that they were also frozen to the point of only being able to move eyes at the same time as he stared in amazement at the dragon, feeling the intense cold air around him and it became more and more freezing, wondering why he had not felt it before.

Then, totally unable to move, as the intense cold froze his bones and his mind preventing him from concentrating to use his magic, he watches the huge dragon approaching him.

"You didn't even manage to hit me. So there is no reason for us to continue with this fight. Well, that was all but a battle so pathetic it was to see your unsuccessful attempts to hit me. I confess that I am too bored. to continue the game. I know you are just a slave. I confess that I want to smash your master. However, I am aware that I must rid the world of garbage starting with you. " Yukiko spoke while having fun to see his fury in her eyes for being incapacitated and that made her smile even more intensely as she reveled in the increased hatred in his heterochromic irises while he watched her approaching his immense muzzle.

"You are just a pathetic puppy. After all, your ten thousand years of life are nothing compared to the more than nine hundred thousand years of life that I have. Although, I stopped counting after that and where I came from, dragons and other magical beings have a very different view of time from humans and although I am the daughter of a powerful dragon goddess and a simple human, I inherited the view from my mother's side over time. " She murmurs at his ear as if it were a secret at the same time she smiles in a corner.

Then, she grabs his Orichalcos Stone with her claws, her body shining next, with Dartz looking in a mixture of terror and fury as he felt his life draining away, as her golden moon symbol shone immensely. , obliterating his soul at the same time that Yukiko used one of her powerful hands to crush his body, which had turned to dust when it was frozen to hundreds of negative degrees, as well as his servants who had become ice dust in the face of a breath. her.

Then, the dragon looks back and smiles immensely when she sees the ship safely leaving the coast. Rafael would continue to live happily with his family towards a bright future because of what he saw in his memories that had also revealed to Yukiko that the influence of the gentle nun who took care of Valon, would make him leave the street fights, making him have a new future. These memories of the changed future also revealed that the village of Amelda would not be attacked.

A few years later, his family would leave that place to successfully cross the border into a new life, with him overcoming the ghosts of his past with his family.

Holding the Orichalcos Stone in one hand, she uses the other hand and removes the Ryoushi Kyuubu from her private dimension to use his powers to go to where the Great Leviathan, who was the God Orichalcos, confessed that he did not think he would ever use the power of the eighth Sennen Aitemu after successfully restoring it.

She was able to open portals to other places as long as she had visited the site at any time or had a guide to guide her.

Therefore, the half dragon would use the dimensional ability of Sennen Aitemu as an additional tool to get into the dimension of its prey together using the stone it held in its hands and that provided a connection with that being it wanted to hunt and destroy.

After Yukiko accesses the item's power, she appears in a dark spot and throws the Orichalcos Stone at a point in front of her after making her eyes shine brightly by using her special vision to see in complete darkness, managing to locate her prey and confessed that she hoped he would do some work to make things a little fun even though he had little hope of getting some fun.

Sometimes, her power level irritated her considerably because she rarely got any fun.

In this, the Great Leviathan appears and speaks with visible surprise when he sees her, with her being surprised to see him speak because in his visions, he did not appear to be minimally rational because he resembles a beast more than anything else and that it was Dartz who spoke after merging with him.

"" I see that you came to my kingdom, voluntarily. "

"Yes. So, you are the Great Leviathan, the God Orichalcos."

"That's right. Are you sorry for ruining my plans by seeing my power, realizing how insignificant you are close to him? After all, all I wanted to do was leave this place to destroy the world by obliterating all forms of life. It would be so much fun. " He speaks the end smiling wickedly.

"No. I am disappointed by the title you use, since it is just rubbish. At least for me. I came expecting some challenge" She speaks in a sigh. "I want to understand how blind you are, or rather, retarded, by mistakenly judging my power to be insignificant next to yours."

"How dare you call me garbage ?! I am the God Orichalcos! Bow down to your insignificance before my absolute power!" He exclaims after emitting a roar filled with the purest fury.

"Garbage is garbage" She says while smiling because she was having fun seeing her fang's fury. "Besides, who should bow to your insignificance is you, garbage."

Then, taken by extreme fury, he advances violently against her which easily evades her attacks while the monster was furious at the notice that he was unable to reach her.

Yukiko shows annoyance after some time and even pretends to yawn, causing a vein to jump on his forehead.

So, the albino decides to end his pathetic attempts to hit her by making the crescent moon symbol on his forehead shine brightly, causing him to cease his movements while trying to understand what kind of power it was, with him perceiving how the symbol shone more intensely, the level and type of power that makes him astounded.

"This ... I mean ... How ..." He murmurs in amazement as he recoils unconsciously.

He could not order what he said and now he realized that in fact, he was insignificant in relation to her powers along with the kind of power she possessed, being something he never imagined seeing in person.

"Disappear, trash!"

She exclaims at the same time that her body shone together with the moon symbol that shone brightly, with the beams of golden light reaching the being that writhed in despair and agony while that body and soul were briefly obliterated at the same time that the darkness of that place gradually disappeared as it was engulfed by the intense light that radiated from it.

Then, Yukiko returns to where she was moments before using Sennen Aitemu to later keep it in her private dimension.

In a rock that was in front of her, the three legendary knights, the Densetsu no Kishi, appear, who looked with gratitude and admiration at the huge dragon because with the death of Dartz, the curse was broken and they were no longer the legendary dragons , the Densetsu no Ryuu. The Burakku Majishan Gaaru (Dark Magician Girl) was with them, looking in surprise at the half dragon that descends until it is close to their height.

"So, it was you who destroyed the Great Leviathan ..." Burakku Majishan Gaaru comments in a confirmation tone.

She knew that the Burakku Majishan Gaaru (Dark Magician Girl), as well as the world of dueling monsters was an alternative dimension inhabited by beings and the being in front of her was her counterpart who existed as Ka of a young Egyptian and that even though a counterpart shared the feelings and sensations of their counterparts in that world.

"Yes. Although of Grande he had nothing. For me, it was nothing but a boastful garbage and Dartz was the scum for me. I confess that I have great difficulties in forgiving someone. There are rare those who have my forgiveness after practicing harmful acts. To obtain my forgiveness, it is necessary to fulfill some requirements, which is very rare.

They seem surprised by what she said until they feel some of her power, in this case, the knights and understand that she was not boasting and even Burakku Majishan Gaaru felt the truth in her words.

"The world of monsters is saved and I removed Dartz's cockroach cockroach."

"He was not a cockroach. He was my father."

They look at the source of the voice and observe a young woman with pigtails next to her pet wolf, Skye, with a gentleman next to her who was trying to placate the girl. The child was called Chris and you were her grandfather, Ironheart.

"Your father died thousands of years ago, near Atlantis and what was left was just a bastard. In a few years, he would kill you personally by calling lightning against you and seeing him was like crushing cockroaches. He even smiled. before the success of your attack. " the half dragon speaks after approaching his big snout to her.

They are appalled and the girl shakes her head, on the verge of tears. Sighing, Yukiko invokes a kind of large globe made of ice where the images of her memories of the other future appeared.

In the vision, Chris appears next to his grandfather and his wolf, then running with a Card in his hand, struggling to get closer to a location. All of them are brutally killed, with the scene being cut off by Dartz smiling at the scene as he murmured that they were irritating rubbish.

Dartz's daughter falls into tears and is supported by her grandfather, with the Densetsu no Kishi (legendary knights) and Burakku Majishan Gaaru (Black Magician Girl), feeling sorry for them while the globe disappeared without a trace.

"It's a lie!"

The girl exclaims looking at the blue orbs of Yukiko who had broken the sphere, desperately seeking the lie in them and then being desolate to find only the truth, confirming that that vision was true.

"I understand that you have always longed to find some trace of your father, but his heart was totally consumed by the Orichalcos Stone, thus causing him to die ten thousand years ago. Certainly, your father from the past, before of becoming a slave of the God Orichalcos, I would wish death to avoid killing his beloved daughter and loved ones with his own hands, so when I eliminated him, I fulfilled his parent's wish.

"But..."

"Remember your father from the past. Keep that memory in your heart. He will always be with you, as will your mother. Never forget that." She spoke while gently placing the tip of her claw on the girl's shoulder.

She gets up and wipes the tears with the back of her arm, and then she sees the dragon moving away as she says goodbye to them, flying towards the clouds.

"Let's go." Lionheart speaks as he watched the majestic and imposing dragon disappear into the clouds.

"Where?"

"For the future. We must forget about Atlantic. We will seek our place in the world, and we must help this world. Your father would like that."

"Yes."

Then, Burakku Majishan Gaaru goes to the girl, hugging her gently to comfort her and give her courage, in return, to say goodbye to the Densetsu no Kishi who return to their world.


End file.
